REMEMBERING LOVE
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Returning after three years Hiei discovers that something has happened to Kurama in his absence. A little different than my other stories. HieiXKurama of course. Please read and review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I'm back with a new story. Thank you all so much for the great response to my last story. I should know from one of my previous stories how much you all enjoy it when our boys have kids.

I'm going to try something different this time. This won't be quite so fluffy as my last story, not until the end anyway. No babies, no weddings, no new pairings. Though I did have fun with the Yusuke/Kuwabara thing last time this will be my usual Hiei & Kurama, Yusuke & Keiko, Kuwabara & Yukina and Koenma & Botan.

Here goes, let me know what you think.

**Full disclaimer in my profile. I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Hiei flitted through across the rooftops of the familiar city. It may have been three years since he had been here but not much had changed. He knew he should have come back sooner but there had been so many changes going on in Makai and he had been unable to until now.

If he were honest he would admit that he had allowed things in Makai to prevent him from coming back. Memories of his time here in the Ningenkai came flooding back to him. Though he resented the time he had been forced to spend here he had to admit that they were some of the best times of his life, in the end they were also some of the most painful.

Seeing his destination ahead Hiei brought his mind back to the present. If he dwelled too much on the past he might return to Makai without the answers he sought. Flitting to the familiar window Hiei peeked in. Though a few things had changed it was still unmistakable who lived there. Kurama.

Pushing on the window Hiei shouldn't have been surprised to find it locked. He was only delayed a few seconds as he picked the lock before slipping inside. He took a moment to look around the bedroom before walking through the apartment.

The furniture was the same only moved around slightly. The fox's books still graced the bookshelves with the occasional picture. As expected there were pictures of the redhead with his mother and a few of her new family. What surprised him was the lack of other pictures. Looking around Hiei realized there wasn't even one picture of their friends.

Curious he went back to the bedroom. On the night stand by the bed stood only a portrait of Shiori. Kurama's favorite picture of him with his best friend was missing. Ignoring the pain in his heart Hiei went to the desk to look for signs of where the Youko might be.

He found what he sought in the second drawer of the desk in a folder marked pay stubs. Taking note of the name and address on the folder Hiei flitted out the window.

In less than an hour Hiei was looking up at a sign that read 'University Books'. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned his attention to the window of the book store. Inside he could see the familiar redhead smiling at a little girl as he showed her a book.

Though his former partner's smile was beautiful Hiei knew it wasn't genuine. When Kurama smiled for real there was a sparkle in his eyes, that sparkle was missing now. Kurama moved away from the window and before he knew it Hiei had pushed open the door and gone inside.

Hiei's trained ear easily picked up the sound of his former partner's soft alto voice and he smiled. Moving closer he watched and listened as Kurama spoke animatedly about the book he was showing the little girl. After a moment the girl rushed of excitedly calling her mother.

As the girl hurried away Kurama's smile faded and he looked almost sad. He placed several books back on the shelves before turning in Hiei's direction. The fire demon waited to see what reaction his presence would have on the fox. Disheartened, Hiei watched as another false smile crossed the redhead's face. "Hello, is there something I can help you find?"

Hiei stared a moment, allowing Kurama's voice to wash over him. "Fox…"

A brief look of confusion crossed the redhead's face before realization dawned. "Of course, right this way."

Hiei followed as Kurama led him through the store. Halfway down one of the isles of books the redhead stopped and pointed. "I have only one small book on foxes themselves but there are a number of very good animal books with excellent information on them."

Hiei shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about? Kurama, what's wrong with you?"

Kurama looked startled at the hostility in Hiei's voice. "Kurama? I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Shuuichi."

To prove his point the redhead pointed at the name badge on his shirt. Hiei stared at Kurama. "Alright Kurama, I get it. I know you said you were going to stay in this human life until Shiori died but I won't let you pretend you don't know me Fox."

The redhead looked distressed. "Who are you? How do you know about my mother?"

Hiei eyed Kurama wearily. "Something's not right here, I can't even feel your youki. I need to talk to the detective."

Hiei was momentarily relieved when Kurama relaxed at the mention of their former teammate, at least until the fox spoke. "Detective? Are you with the police? Doesn't youki mean demon energy or something? And what does this have to do with my mother?"

Hiei shook his head, Kurama was starting to confuse him. "I know I've been gone a while Kurama but you can't tell me you don't know Yusuke."

A brief spark of recognition lit Kurama's green eye. "You know Mr. Urameshi? He's a regular customer here. He buys a lot of manga. I didn't know he was a policeman though."

Hiei's mouth fell open in disbelief, he almost felt like laughing. "This is some kind of joke right?"

A slightly wounded look crossed Kurama's face. "I'm sorry but no, I really don't know what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me I should get back to work."

When the fox would have turned away Hiei grabbed his wrist. "Wait! You really don't know me do you?"

Red hair swung as Kurama shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I don't."

Not sure what to think of the events of the last few minutes Hiei looked down at the wrist he still held in his hand. A frown crossed his brow as he took in the scars he saw there. The question in his eyes was obvious when he looked into the fox's green eyes. Snatching his hand away the redhead blushed as he rubbed where Hiei had held him. "I had an accident a couple of years ago, or so I'm told. I don't remember much about it."

When it didn't look as though Hiei would respond Kurama turned away again. "Kur… Shuuichi wait. Does the name Hiei mean anything to you?"

Green eyes showed no sign of recognition as Kurama looked back over his shoulder. "No, I'm sorry, it doesn't."

Hiei stood there some time after Kurama walked away. Without looking back Hiei left the store.

* * *

Hiei wandered the streets for some time unsure of what to do. He could go to Shiori for answers since Kurama obviously remembered her, but not knowing what was going on he wasn't sure if he'd have the same reception, or rather lack of, that he got from Kurama.

Not in the mood to search for Yusuke, Hiei flitted to the park. Once there he flared his demon energy briefly before making himself comfortable in what used to be his favorite tree. Unless he was mistaken he could take about a half hour nap before the detective woke him.

Exactly half an hour later Yusuke sprinted into the park. He didn't waste time looking around but headed straight to the tree he had visited many times in the past. High in the branches Hiei's black cloak was barely visible. "Predictable as always Detective."

Yusuke laughed. "Hiei, you bastard! How long have you been back?"

Hiei didn't answer until he had hopped down from his branch. Hands tucked into his cloak Hiei faced his former teammate. "A few hours."

The tone of Hiei's voice made the smile fade from Yusuke's face. "Then you've seen him. How'd it go?"

Red eyes glared at him. "How the hell do you think it went Yusuke? What happened to Kurama?"

Chocolate eyes stared back. "I don't suppose I could convince you not to see him again could I?"

Hiei growled and gave his usual answer. "Hn."

Calmly Yusuke nodded. "Didn't think so. Let's have a seat and I'll tell you about it."

Once they were seated on a nearby bench Yusuke rested his arms on his knees as he began to speak. "It all started three years ago when you returned to Makai. Kurama tried not to let anyone know how much your leaving effected him but within a few months it was apparent that he wasn't handling your breakup very well."

As hard as he tried not to, Hiei visibly flinched at the word 'breakup' but he remained silent. "Kurama was a master at hiding his emotions so the first sign we had was physical. He began to lose a lot of weight. At first we didn't contribute it to depression but when he dropped out of school right before graduation and lost his job because he was late or didn't show up at all we began to realize he needed help."

Neither man looked at the other as Yusuke spoke. "With Shiori's help we got him into therapy but the wiley fox knew how to outwit the therapist. We tried getting him back into spirit detective work. You know, getting in a few fights, killing a few bad guys can help exercise a man's personal demons. That made things even worse. Kurama's fighting style had changed. He didn't toy with his opponents like he used to. He was vicious, just out for the kill even when it wasn't necessary. By the third assignment he changed again. He refused to fight with this spirit energy, it was as if he wanted them to hurt him."

Yusuke paused waiting for a reaction from Hiei. When he didn't get one he continued. "Then the worst possible thing that could have happened did. A little over two years ago Shiori was killed in a car accident."

Hiei's head whipped around, his red eyes wide with disbelief. "No."

Yusuke gave Hiei a moment to absorb the news. "Koenma was here before Kurama could be notified. Even though he knew it would be hard on her, Koenma sent Botan for Shiori. He knew that Kurama would want his mother with someone he trusted. Kuwabara and I went with Koenma to tell Kurama. After everything that had happened we knew this could destroy him."

Hiei's heart was pounding as Yusuke continued. "We were all shocked when Kurama handled it with his usual calm. Looking back we realize that Yoko must have helped Shuuichi maintain control until well after the funeral. We watched him day and night, he wasn't alone for almost three months. The first time we left him alone we came back to find his apartment a jungle of deadly plants. Luckily his plants were trained not to kill their master but he was hurt pretty bad."

Yusuke drew a deep breath. "Unfortunately we weren't diligent enough in watching him and he slipped away from us a few weeks later. Within an hour he had almost succeeded in killing himself. A hiker found him in the woods with his wrists slashed. They got him to the hospital in time but not before he needed a transfusion. After that we took him to Reikai where we kept him guarded and warded."

Hiei spun on Yusuke, grabbing him by the shirt. "Damn it Yusuke he's a fox, you can't cage him up! Why wasn't I notified?"

Angrily Yusuke shoved Hiei away from him and they faced off. "We tried! Even though he forbid us to we sent word to Alaric that Kurama needed you! The message we got back was that you wouldn't come! We tried again when Shiori died but got the same message!"

Hiei staggered back and slumped down on the bench. "I didn't get any messages. Yusuke, no matter what happened between us you know I would have come if Kurama needed me. Especially when Shiori… died."

With a deep breath Yusuke sat back down. "Kurama was wild at first, it was three days before we could even get near him. After that he was so deadly calm we wondered if he was still breathing. On he fifth day Kurama asked to speak to us, Koenma, Kuwabara and myself. He finally told us what was wrong."

Yusuke didn't look at Hiei. "He loved you Hiei but he felt you didn't love him back when you wouldn't stay with him. He was in his own personal hell having to chose between his mother and his lover. He didn't understand why you wouldn't wait the few years Shiori might have lived."

The pain that had plagued Hiei's heart since finding his picture missing in Kurama's room intensified as he listened to Yusuke. "Then when Shiori died less than a year after you left it did destroy him just as we feared but not because she died but because he felt he had lost you for nothing. If you had waited you both would have been back in Makai within a year."

Hiei was breathing hard trying to control his anger. "How do you think I felt when he said he loved me then chose her over me? He should have come to me when she died!"

Yusuke looked at Hiei. "He didn't think he could. He thought you hated him."

Hiei's jaw clenched. "I did hate him for a long time but I love him and would have taken him back no matter what."

The two sat silent for several minutes. When Hiei spoke the pain in his voice was obvious. "Why can't he remember me?"

Yusuke drew a deep breath. "After telling us what he'd been feeling he gave us two alternatives. Erase any memory he had of being a demon, including all of us… or help him die."


	2. Chapter 2 & a half

WOW! I have never had such a huge and quick response to a new story. I'm almost afraid to write more. What if I can't make this story live up to your expectations? Well, I don't scare that easily though so let's see what happens. Thank you all for the great reviews and the faith you've put in my writing. Sorry this is so short but I wanted to post it quickly for you. I'm going to try to have another chapter up by Sunday night.

I hope no one thinks Hiei's the bad guy here, both he and Kurama had a part in their breakup. I'm going to be calling Kurama Shuuichi for a while. I think it will be less confusing since he doesn't know Kurama exists yet.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**PLEASE READ THIS!** **_'Missing' _**is a companion fic to this story and I think it should be read like it is chapter 2 of this story. It was written by **dragonflyr **and is posted by her with my full approval. It is just awesome. I hope everyone will read it and leave her a raving review. I can't thank her enough for the compliment to my work. This site won't let me put a link to it even though it is posted here so I'll have to get creative to get you there. You can look it up by name or author or try this:  
http:(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/2970221/1/  
Just take the ( ) off the / slash and off the. dots. I hope everyone finds it, if not let me know in a review and I'll email you the link.

**Chapter 2 1/2**

Flitting across the Makai desert, Hiei headed for Alaric. He had spent almost two hours with Yusuke talking about Kurama's breakdown and ultimate decision. The more he heard the angrier Hiei got, and the more hurt. Hurt that his former partner and lover hadn't trusted him enough to seek his help when he'd needed it most.

Hiei wasn't the only one that had been hurt though. Kurama had been so hurt he had been driven to do unthinkable things to himself.

FLASHBACK

After hearing Yusuke's words Hiei's heart pounded. "Kurama loved being a demon, he'd never want to forget that. What happened to Yoko? Did he have any say in this?"

Yusuke smiled at the concern he heard in Hiei's voice. "Don't worry, we made sure your Youko agreed to everything. You know how much they both grew to care for each other over the years. Yoko didn't want to see Shuuichi die nor did he want him to hurt anymore. They both agreed to have Shuuichi's memories suppressed and their demon powers bound. This would make Yoko dormant like when Shuuichi was a child. When Shuuichi dies Yoko will return to Makai with his powers restored but he too wanted his memories since his death as a Youko suppressed."

The pain in Hiei's heart grew. When had left Kurama it had hurt more than he would admit but Hiei had resigned himself that he would wait for Kurama's human life to end before being reunited with his lover as a demon. Now he had to face the reality that Kurama hadn't felt the same. That the Youko too had sunk so deep in depression that even when he returned to Makai he didn't want to remember his love for Hiei.

END FLASHBACK

Entering the castle at Alaric Hiei headed straight to Mukuro's office. Without knocking he kicked open the door. The demon lord looked up annoyed. "Where the hell have you been? I needed you on the western border this morning."

Red eyes glared at the demoness. "I don't work for you anymore. You broke our contract."

A brow rose over her one human eye as Mukuro walked around her desk to face him.. "How do you figure that?"

The fire demon stood his ground. "Our agreement clearly states that Kurama, Yukina and my extended Reikai Tantei family will always take priority over my duties here. You withheld messages that Kurama was in trouble and that Shiori had died. My fox needed me and you kept me from him. Consider this my resignation."

When Hiei turned and walked from the room Mukuro was right behind him. "You're not going anywhere Hiei. I'm not letting that human take my heir without a fight."

Removing his cloak Hiei threw it aside. "Fine, but when I walk out of here our affiliation is over."

Drawing his sword Hiei attacked his former boss.

* * *

Shuuichi was deep in thought as he walked home from work. For some reason his thoughts kept wandering back to the black cloaked man he had encountered a few days before. The pain he saw in the man's striking red eyes when the redhead denied knowing him had plagued Shuuichi since that day. 

At night he had even dreamt about the haunted expression in the man's red eyes. In the morning he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen that expression before, like a fleeting memory that he couldn't hold onto in the light of day.

The following day when Mr. Urameshi had shown up in the bookstore to buy his latest manga Shuuichi had been suspicious but, not wanting to bother his customer, had written it off to coincidence. Thinking that he should have asked about the man the redhead almost missed the black cloaked figure sitting in the grass, leaning against the tree in front of his apartment building.

His steps faltered as he realized that the man's eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if he was sleeping or unconscious. Shuuichi hesitated before taking a step closer. He jumped when red eyes popped open suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you might need help."

As the red eyes regarded him Shuuichi caught the barest hint of a smile. "I'm glad I got to see you K… Shuuichi. I wanted to… apologize… for upsetting you the other day. It's just that… you remind me of someone I used to know."

Shuuichi gave him a warm smile. "No please, I believe it was me that upset you. I got the impression that this Kurama you spoke of was someone very special to you."

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful redhead. "Yes, he was, but apparently he's gone now."

Shuuichi's smile faded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Concerned that the man hadn't risen or even moved Shuuichi looked him over suspiciously. Looking down at his hands laying limp in the grass Shuuichi gasped when he saw blood running down the fingers of his left hand. Quickly he moved to kneel in the grass. "You're bleeding! Where are you hurt?"

Looking briefly at his bloody hand Hiei gave a weak shrug. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

There was obvious concern in Shuuichi's green eyes. "Unless you can prove that to me I'm calling an ambulance."

When the redhead would have turned away Hiei grabbed his arm. "No! I… um… don't like hospitals. I'll be fine."

Shuuichi blushed slightly at the odd tingly feeling where Hiei held his arm. "At least let me call someone for you. I can't just leave you here bleeding."

The red eyes that looked back at him held such sadness it pulled at Shuuichi's heart. "Mr. Urameshi gave me his card once. I might still have it somewhere if you don't have anyone else to call."

Hiei just nodded. Reluctantly Hiei released the arm he held and rose to follow the redhead. Inside Shuuichi had Hiei sit in one of the kitchen chairs while he looked for Yusuke's card. Several minutes later he returned frustrated. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to find it."

Green eyes widened in amazement when Hiei quietly rattled off a number. Realizing it was a phone number Shuuichi quickly picked up the phone and dialed before handing the phone to Hiei.

Shuuichi was shocked at the rude tone his guest used when he spoke to the person at the other end of the line. "Put Yusuke on woman!"

Hiei flinched away from the earpiece as Keiko yelled loud enough for even Shuuichi to hear. "YUSUKE! Hiei's on the phone!"

When Hiei was able to bring the phone back to his ear Shuuichi could only hear Hiei's side of the conversation.

"You know I hate these nin… contraptions!"

"I'm at Ku… Shuuichi's."

"Hn!"

"I will not!"

"I don't give a damn Detective! I'm reclaiming what is rightfully mine!"

"Hn!"

Hiei's gaze had been locked on Shuuichi's as he spoke so the redhead jumped when the phone was shoved at him. "He wants to talk to you."

Warily he took the phone. "This is Shuuichi."

After hearing the black cloaked man's end of the conversation he was surprised when the voice that greeted him was calm and friendly. "Hey Shuuichi, it's Yusuke. I understand you've met my old buddy. Is he in one piece or is he wounded as usual?"

Shuuichi was unable to keep the apprehension from his voice. "He's bleeding Mr. Urameshi and he won't let me call an ambulance. I didn't know who else to call. When I realized he knew you and that you were a policeman I looked for the card you gave me but I couldn't find it. He knew your number though."

Yusuke laughed. "Whoa, slow down. First off I've asked you before to call me Yusuke. Whatever you do don't call an ambulance he… um… doesn't have any insurance. He heals pretty fast, just slap a Band-Aid on him or something. Oh and where the hell did you get the idea I'm a policeman?"

Shuuichi wasn't pleased with any of the answers Yusuke gave him. "He called you detective, I thought that meant you were a policeman. Please Yusuke, can't you come and get him? He really needs more than a Band-Aid."

Yusuke hesitated before replying. "I'd really appreciate it if you kept him Shuuichi. I can't bring him here, he and my wife really don't get along with each other. I'm sure you'll do fine patching him up. I'll check in to see how things are going."

Before he could respond Yusuke hung up. Shuuichi looked at the phone in shock before hanging it up. He looked at Hiei and shrugged. "I guess you're staying here for now. Maybe you should take your cloak off so we can get you cleaned up."

Hiei hid his smile and silently thanked Yusuke. Reaching up to remove his cloak he watched Shuuichi as he began wetting a kitchen towel. "Shuuichi, go get the first aid kit from the closet."

Green eyes lit up at the suggestion. So much had happened in the last half hour Shuuichi didn't stop to question how this stranger knew where the first aid kit was. When he reentered the kitchen he gasped. "Please let me take you to the hospital. Those wounds need stitches not Band-Aids."

There was a large gash along Hiei's upper left arm and another across his chest. There were also several burns across his arms and torso. "It'll be fine. Just put the kit on the table and get that towel you were wetting."

Shuuichi remained silent as he did as Hiei told him. Returning with the towel Hiei took it and began cleaning his wounds. Shuuichi rinsed it several times before getting up the courage to clean the wounds Hiei couldn't reach. When they finished cleaning the wounds he opened the first aid kit and began rummaging through it, pulling out bandages and several jars of creams.

Hiei smiled. "The pink cream is for cuts and the blue one is for burns."

Again the redhead didn't question Hiei's knowledge just followed his instructions. Taking out clean cotton swabs he put the pink cream on the gashes and the blue one on the burns. Once that was done he carefully bandaged each wound.

Hiei watched enthralled as his fox gently tended his wounds. Hiei blushed when green eyes smiled up from where Shuuichi knelt beside him. "I had my doubts but I think you'll live."

Hiei openly smiled back at the beautiful creature beside him. "I didn't doubt you for a moment."

This time Shuuichi blushed. Embarrassed he rose and cleaned up the mess they had made. "Are you hungry? I was going to fix chicken for dinner. There's enough for two."

Hiei sighed contentedly. "Chicken sounds good."

As he fixed dinner Shuuichi was very aware of the red eyes watching him. For some reason it made him feel both nervous and good at the same time. It also felt good to cook for someone other than himself. This was the first time he had fixed dinner for anyone since his mother died.

Something dawned on him and Shuuichi turned to his guest. "I just realized, I still don't know your name."

The red eyes that met his looked nervous. "It's Hiei."

Shuuichi regarded him a moment before turning back to the stove. "Hiei, that's the name you used in the bookstore, the one you thought I should know. Do I really look that much like your friend Kurama?"

Hiei released the breath he hadn't realized he held. Deep down he hoped that his name would spark a memory in his fox. He tried to hide his disappointment as he answered. "Yes and no. It's hard to explain."

Looking at Hiei, Shuuichi saw the sadness in the red eyes again before it was disguised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again."

Hiei shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry, like you said, I'll live."

Shuuichi smiled. "Good, because dinner's ready."

Plates were filled and the two sat at the table. Unsure what to say to each other they talked little as they ate. After Shuuichi cleaned the kitchen the two flipped through the channels on the TV a while occasionally stopping to watch a show.

At ten o'clock the redhead rose from the sofa. "I don't have a spare bedroom but the sofa's pretty comfy. I've fallen asleep on it a few times myself. I'll be right back."

A moment later he returned and placed a blanket and pillow on the sofa. "Goodnight Hiei, sleep well."

Shuuichi was prevented from turning away when a warm hand reached for his. Shyly he turned to look at Hiei. "Shuuichi, thank you for taking care of me today. It means more to me than you could possibly know."

Hiei's heart skipped a beat when the beautiful smile he received lit up his love's green eyes. "I'm glad I could help Hiei. Besides, you looked like you could use a friend."

When Shuuichi left the room Hiei lay down on the sofa and buried his face in the soft feather pillow he had used so many times in the past. Savoring the lingering scent of roses on his pillow it was a long time before Hiei slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone found **_'Missing'_** by **Dragonflyr**. If you didn't read it I highly recommend you do. It is an absolutely fabulous songfic about Hiei's feelings after finding out Kurama erased Hiei from his memory. Thanks to all that read and sent her a review.

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I wanted it up quickly to tell everyone about 'Missing'. I'll try to make this longer.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

A small moan crossed Shuuichi's lips as he tossed in his bed. The lover in his dreams was doing wonderful things to his body and he was only moments away from his release. He couldn't make out his lover's features nor did he know if he was being loved by a male or female. He was only aware that it was piercing red eyes that held his gaze as he was thrown over the edge and he cried out his pleasure.

Shuuichi didn't have more than a moment to try to catch his breath before the door to his room was thrown open. As he sat up he was very grateful for the sheet that covered the evidence of the sensual dream he had just woken from when Hiei's red eyes met his across the room. "I heard you cry out. Are you okay?"

Drawing a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart Shuuichi nodded. "Yeah, I just had a… bad dream."

Hiei nodded before withdrawing from the room. On the other side of the closed door the fire demon smirked. Even if he hadn't smelled the proof of his fox's pleasure the passion induced haze in his green eyes would have told him that Shuuichi's dream was far from a bad one.

As he headed for the kitchen to look for something he could make for breakfast Hiei couldn't help but wonder if he might be the lover in Shuuichi's dream.

In the bedroom Shuuichi hung his head, mortified that Hiei had heard him cry out his pleasure from the first wet dream he remembered having since he was a teenager. Once he was sure Hiei wouldn't return the redhead jumped from the bed and ran for the shower.

As he allowed the hot water to run over his naked body and wash away the sticky remains of his passion it did nothing clear the dream from his mind. As hard as he tried to remember, his dream lover remained allusive.

Over the last few years he'd had many dreams that had left him hard and wanting. He'd been forced to relive himself in more than one occasion. This morning however something in those red eyes had sent him hurtling into the most incredible orgasm he could remember.

His thoughts only lingered on the red eyes from his dream for a moment and already he could feel himself hardening again. Frustrated, Shuuichi flipped the faucet to cold and reached for his shampoo.

Half an hour later Shuuichi emerged from his bedroom. When he entered the kitchen it was to find Hiei attempting to make breakfast. Shuuichi had been afraid to face Hiei after what happened this morning. Now looking at his houseguest covered in flour the redhead could only laugh. "Um... Hiei, what are you doing?"

Shuuichi couldn't keep from blushing as big red eyes looked at him from under dark bangs. "Oh, uh.. I made breakfast for you."

Looking beyond the mess Shuuichi saw a plate with a sloppy pile of pancakes. Shaking his head he found he couldn't be mad at Hiei. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you."

Picking up a dishtowel Shuuichi began dusting some of the flour off Hiei. The fire demon's heart raced as the redhead showered attention on him. As if he were suddenly aware of their close proximity Shuuichi blushed and almost jumped away from Hiei. "Sorry… I… um… I'll pour us some orange juice."

Hiei smirked as Shuuichi hurriedly turned away. Together they went to the kitchen table and quietly ate. When they were finished Shuuichi picked up their plates. "Your pancakes were delicious Hiei. Where did you learn to make them?"

Hiei held Shuuichi's gaze a moment before he answered. "My best friend taught me to make them. It's been a while though, sorry about the mess."

Shuuichi smiled. "That's okay because you're going to help me clean it up."

After the kitchen was clean Shuuichi went to get the first aid kit. "We need to change your bandages before I go to work."

Hiei's heart sank knowing his time with his fox was about to be cut short. Pulling the shirt Shuuichi had lent him the night before over his head he didn't miss the redhead's little gasp of appreciation as Hiei exposed his muscular chest to him.

Wanting his fox close Hiei made no move to remove the bandages himself. Shuuichi was unable to meet the red eyes that watched him as he began removing the bandages. As he peeled them away he was amazed at how much the wounds had healed. "I can't believe this. The burns are almost healed and the gashes are little more than angry red scratches now."

Hiei's head had leaned in to inhale Shuuichi's rose scent. When Hiei nodded, acknowledging his words Shuuichi felt his black hair tickle his neck. Green eyes widened when he realized what Hiei was doing. Nervous the redhead backed away. "Look, I… um… I think it's time for you to leave."

Hiei could almost smell Shuuichi's fear. "What about my wounds?"

Shuuichi pointed to Hiei's chest. "Your wounds are almost healed, I don't think they need to be bandaged anymore."

In an effort to put the redhead at ease Hiei put the shirt back on. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that you smell so good."

Shuuichi just stared at him. Not sure what else to say Hiei asked the question that had been plaguing him since he found out Kurama had chosen to forget him. "Shuuichi, are you seeing anyone?"

Green eyes widened and he swallowed hard before answering. "No, I'm not. Look Hiei I hope I'm not off base here but I don't want you to have the wrong impression. I'm not gay."

Not knowing how to respond Hiei just nodded before going to retrieve his cloak. When he turned back the redhead was wringing his hands nervously. With a sigh Hiei almost left without saying anything then changed his mind. "Thanks for patching me up. I won't bother you anymore."

Shuuichi's heart ached at the look of longing Hiei gave him before he turned to leave. Hiei had his hand on the doorknob before Shuuichi finally spoke, running to the door to stop him from leaving. "Hiei, wait! Just because I'm not… like that, doesn't mean we can't be friends. I don't have many friends. In fact I don't actually have any good friends. I really enjoyed spending time with you. I thought maybe we could get together some time and talk or go out or something."

Hiei stared into Shuuichi's beautiful green eyes for some time before he answered. "You were right yesterday when you said I could use a friend. Won't it bother you though knowing that I'm… attracted to you?"

Shuuichi blushed and smiled. "Maybe a little, but I think I'll manage."

Hiei smirked. Silently he thanked the gods that he was being given a second chance even if only to be his fox's friend. He could be patient. Kurama had been patient with him when they had first begun exploring a relationship beyond friendship. Now it was his turn. "I'll see you soon then."

As Hiei went out the door Shuuichi called him back again. "Wait! Let me give you my phone number so you can call me."

Leaving the door open Shuuichi turned away. A moment later he returned and handed Hiei a piece of paper. On it was his name and phone number. "Call me later, maybe we can do something tomorrow, it's my day off."

Hiei nodded slipping the paper in his pocket. Shuuichi smiled and waved before closing the door. Once inside he leaned back against the door with a sigh.

There were so many thoughts running through his head he didn't know what to think. Hiei had come right out and said he was attracted to him and yet Shuuichi still wanted to see him again. He had never had a reason to question his sexuality before and even now didn't know if he should.

He'd gone out on a few dates the last couple of years but never with the same girl twice. In fact looking back he couldn't even recall any of their names. Now suddenly this man had come into his life only a few days ago and he hadn't stopped thinking about him since. He refused to contemplate what it might mean that the eyes in his dream this morning had been red. The same as Hiei's red eyes.

Disturbed by that thought Shuuichi shoved it aside, reached for his keys and left for work. All the way there he kept trying to convince himself that he just wanted a friend and that Hiei needed one too.

* * *

Looking up at the sign over the ramen shop Hiei sighed before going inside. Almost immediately he was greeted by Yusuke. "Hey Hiei. Come on over and have a seat. I'm dying to know how it went last night. Did you get some?"

It took Keiko exactly three seconds before she came out of the kitchen and smacked him on the back of the head. "Yusuke! That was rude. Hiei just got here and that's all you can think to say to him? Hi Hiei, welcome back."

Never comfortable around Yusuke's woman Hiei gave his usual answer as he sat at the counter. "Hn."

Yusuke laughed. "That's our Hiei. So, tell us how it went with Kurama."

Hiei shrugged. "He patched me up, we had dinner, we talked and I slept on the sofa."

Keiko leaned on the counter. "Hey, that's not a bad start. How did you leave it? Are you going to see him again?"

Nodding, Hiei pulled out the paper with Shuuichi's phone number. "I'm supposed to call him. He wants to be friends."

Yusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "Hot damn Hiei, you're half way home. Now all you need is a phone. You could use ours but I think it would be better if you could give him your number so he can reach you too. Keiko I'm going to take Hiei out to get a cell phone. I'll be back in a little while."

Yusuke planted a sloppy kiss on her before hopping over the counter and dragging Hiei away. Behind them Keiko hollered. "Yusuke, you'd better be back before the lunch rush!"

Walking down the street Yusuke nudged Hiei on the shoulder. "So, what aren't you telling me? I can tell something's on your mind."

Surprised at Yusuke's perception Hiei glanced at him before answering. "Shuuichi's not gay."

Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Wow, you really laid it all on the table didn't you? How did that come out so quick?"

Hiei shrugged. "I've been away from him a long time, I guess I didn't hide my feelings very well. When he figured it out he told me he wasn't gay. He just wants to be friends."

Yusuke laughed. "Hiei, when a straight man finds out another man is gay and attracted to him he feels threatened. The last thing he wants is to be friends."

Hiei looked at him confused. "I don't remember you or Kuwabara feeling threatened when you found out about me and Kurama."

Yusuke smiled. "That's because you two were attracted to each other, not us. If Shuuichi wasn't at least curious he'd have told you to get out and not come back."

Hiei remained silent as he thought about Yusuke's words. With a smirk he decided Yusuke was right, maybe he was halfway home. Home for Hiei was being wrapped in Kurama's arms.

* * *

Hiei rested comfortably in his favorite tree wondering when he should call Shuuichi. Snug in his pocket was the new cell phone Yusuke had helped him get and then spent an hour showing him how to use. After that he had gone to the temple and spent the afternoon with Yukina. They had lunch and visited until Kuwabara got home. After that he came to the park and slept as he waited until it was time to make his call.

Hiei reached in his pocket for the phone. The little numbers on the screen indicated it was almost eight o'clock. Not able to wait another minute he dialed the numbers the way Yusuke showed him and pressed send. The phone only rang twice before an anxious alto voice answered. "Hello, Minamino residence."

Hiei's heart fluttered. "It's me."

He could almost hear the redhead's smile. "Hiei, hi. I wasn't sure you'd call."

Hiei closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was with his fox. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't call?"

Shuuichi hesitated. "That sounded nice, to hear you say we're friends."

The two talked for over two hours, surprising Hiei that he could even talk that much. They talked about anything and everything including what Shuuichi had done at work that day and Hiei's visit with his sister.

Shuuichi laughed accusingly. "So you did have someone to call yesterday besides Yusuke."

Hiei smiled. "Not really, I'd only call there as a last resort. Yukina's husband is an idiot. Kuwabara and I always fight."

Shuuichi sounded surprised. "Yukina Kuwabara is your sister? I've met her and her husband, they come into the bookstore sometimes. How can that sweet little thing be your sister?"

Hiei shouldn't have been surprised to hear that not only Yusuke but also Kuwabara had kept an eye on his fox even after he'd had them erased from his memory. When he answered he pretended to be insulted. "Are you saying I'm not sweet?"

Delighted laughter came through the phone. "Oh Hiei, you are too cute. It's getting late. If we're going to do something tomorrow we'd better make our plans and get some sleep."

Reluctantly Hiei agreed. "I'll just come by your apartment in the morning and you can decide what we'll do."

Hiei could almost see the sparkle in his fox's green eyes. "Hm, you're awfully trusting. What if I want to do something you don't like?"

Hiei grinned. "Then I'll just have to turn on my sweet charm and convince you to do something else."

Shuuichi laughed. "Oh Hiei. Alright Sweet Thing, you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Thinking two could play that game Hiei replied in a sexy voice. "Sweet dreams Shuuichi."

Hiei knew Shuuichi was blushing. "Goodnight Hiei."

Once they hung up Hiei pulled his cloak tighter around him, pretending he was in Kurama's arms.

Not far away Shuuichi snuggled into his covers only to dream about his red eyed lover again.

* * *

Barely an hour after dawn Hiei knocked on Shuuichi's door. A couple minutes later sleepy green eyes peered around the door at him. "Hiei, what are you doing up so early?"

Hiei shrugged. "The sun woke me over an hour ago."

Shuuichi laughed opening the door for Hiei to enter. "Then you need to get better curtains. Come on in. Let me get dressed and we'll go out and get some breakfast."

Hiei watched longingly as Shuuichi, clad in sleep pants and a t-shirt, went into his room. Through the open bedroom door Shuuichi called to him. "The fair is in town this week, I thought it would be fun to go today."

Hiei slowly wandered closer. "Whatever you want is fine."

Hiei was now leaning on the bedroom door frame as Shuuichi walked out of his bathroom wearing just a pair of jeans. "I can't even remember the last time I went to the fair Hiei. It's not something you want to do alone. It will be fun to go together."

Hiei watched as the redhead grabbed a shirt from his closet. Before he could slip it on though something caught Hiei's eye. Shuuichi looked a little surprised when Hiei stepped into his room and reached for the pendant he wore. "Where did you get this?"

Green eyes widened at his tone as his new friend stood before him looking at the pendant in his hand. "I don't remember. I found it in the bottom of my treasure box a couple of years ago. It's kind of funny, it makes me feel good when I wear it. I've taken it off a couple of times but I miss it and have to put it back on."

Shuuichi didn't understand the sad look in the wide red eyes that met his before Hiei let the pendant lay against his chest again and walked out of the room. When Shuuichi finished dressing and went to join him he found Hiei by with window. Sensing that Hiei needed a moment he quietly waited.

When Hiei finally turned he went straight to Shuuichi. The redhead didn't flinch when Hiei reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant. "It looks good on you, you shouldn't hide it."

Hiei allowed his hands to linger a moment as he adjusted the blood red tear gem to his satisfaction before turning away. "I think you promised me breakfast."

Shuuichi shook his head and laughed at the sudden change in his friend though he couldn't prevent his fingers from touching the pendant. "Alright my friend, shall we go?"

* * *

With such an early start Hiei and Shuuichi had a leisurely breakfast before walking to the fair. Once there Hiei looked around at all the people trying to hide his disgust. Shuuichi put a hand on his shoulder and big red eyes looked at him. "Have you ever been to the fair Hiei?"

Looking away Hiei nodded. "Once, a long time ago."

Shuuichi looked at him curiously. "Kurama brought you didn't he?"

When Hiei remained silent Shuuichi continued. "He was the best friend who taught you to make pancakes too. Hiei, can I ask you something personal? Were you and Kurama… lovers?"

Hiei looked deep into green eyes. "You're quite perceptive."

Shuuichi shrugged. "Your voice, your body language and especially your eyes all change when you talk about him, even when you don't want me to know it's about him. What I don't understand is why you had that same look when you held my pendant."

Hiei's eyes traveled down to the tear gem momentarily. "It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you about it some time but not today. Today we're going to the fair."

At Hiei's words Shuuichi gave him a beautiful smile. "Alright my friend, let's go have some fun."

Shuuichi grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him towards the rides.

Several hours later Hiei had to admit he was having a good time. He still hated all the noise and the ningens but the fox at his side made it all worth it.

Hiei discovered at the first ride that if he hesitated Shuuichi would pull him along then hold his hand as if he would escape. If Shuuichi thought a ride might scare the reluctant Hiei the redhead would even put his arm around his shoulder. Hiei's favorite though had been the haunted house. Hiei of course had been bored stiff but when a plastic demon roared from the shadows Shuuichi had practically jumped into his arms and clung to him the entire way through.

It was almost dark as they walked home. Hiei tried not to smile as Shuuichi cuddled the stuffed dragon he held. "Oh Hiei, I had so much fun today. Thank you for winning my dragon for me. I can't believe you almost got in a fight with that guy over it."

Hiei shrugged. "You wanted the dragon not that ugly pig he tried to give you."

Shuuichi laughed. "My hero! Did you have fun today Hiei? You don't show a lot of emotions so it's hard for me to tell sometimes."

Hiei watched as Shuuichi took out his keys. "I wouldn't have stayed otherwise."

Allowing Hiei to enter first Shuuichi laughed again. "No you don't strike me as someone who would do anything if you didn't want to. Did you want to do something else or should we call it a day?"

Hiei smiled at the reluctance in Shuuichi's voice. "I've got nothing else to do."

Hiei watched as Shuuichi smiled. He then took the dragon and made him a home on one of the shelves. "There, now every time I look at him I can remember how much fun we had today. So what should we do now? How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?"

With a gleam in his eyes Hiei smirked. "Make it a really scary one."

Shuuichi shook his head with a grin. "Not a chance. I already screamed like a girl and landed in your arms once today."

Hiei grinned back. "You didn't hear me complain."

Shuuichi reached for the phone. "Brat! Just for that I'm picking what goes on the pizza."

A few hours later there was an empty pizza box and a half eaten bowl of popcorn on the table as they watched their third movie. After Hiei vetoed anything with romance, girls, kids or cartoons Shuuichi settled on '_Lethal Weapon'._ They were now over half way through part three.

They had started the night sitting stiffly beside each other on the sofa. Now they were lounged back, feet on the coffee table with Hiei leaning against Shuuichi's side. "Hiei, would you like some ice cream?"

"Sweet snow?" Shuuichi giggled at the sweet little face that looked up at him excitedly. "Sweet snow, that's cute. I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed even more when he brought back two big bowls of fudge swirl ice cream and Hiei took them both from him. "Aren't you having any?"

Shuuichi playfully snatched his bowl back before sitting beside him. "Hey, this one's mine! You really like ice cream don't you?"

Hiei nodded but didn't stop eating. Shuuichi was having so much fun watching him enjoy his ice cream that Hiei had finished his and was eyeing the other before he could eat half of it. With an exaggerated sigh Shuuichi handed his bowl over to Hiei. "Oh alright, if you want it that much you can have mine too."

The movie was just finishing as Shuuichi took their bowls into the kitchen. "It's getting late, do you think we're up for the last movie?"

Though he didn't want the night to end Hiei just shrugged. "It's up to you."

For some reason the look in Hiei's eyes made him blush. "Maybe we should save it for next time, it really is getting late."

Slowly Hiei rose from the sofa. "This was nice, spending the day with you."

Standing at the door they both felt a bit awkward. "Hiei, I can't remember ever enjoying myself more than I did with you today."

Staring into Hiei's eyes Shuuichi didn't know at first that one of them had moved. He had only a moment to realize that Hiei had slipped a hand under his hair and pulled him closer before his lips were claimed in a gentle kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss.

Shuuichi had no idea how long they stood there kissing before he felt Hiei's warm tongue brush across his lips asking for entrance. As if his brain suddenly registered what was happening green eyes popped open and he pulled away.

Both of them were breathing hard as they stared at each other. "Hiei… you shouldn't have done that, it's wrong."

A look of confusion crossed Hiei's face. "Why is it wrong? We had a good time together, there's nothing wrong with kissing you goodbye."

Shuuichi sighed frustrated. "We're both men Hiei. It just isn't right."

Now Hiei was getting annoyed. "Why, because we're men? That's ridiculous. Men are allowed to have feelings for each other. Shuuichi, I haven't hidden the fact that I'm attracted to you. If you were honest with yourself, I think you're attracted to me too."

Green eyes widened in shock. "Hiei, I think you should leave."

Already he wished he could take the words back but Hiei had picked up his cloak and opened the door. The hurt Shuuichi saw in Hiei's eyes sliced at his heart. "Goodbye Shuuichi."

When the door had closed Shuuichi was surprised to find tears falling from his eyes. Looking around as if lost his green eyes landed on the dragon. Taking it from it's place on the shelf Shuuichi hugged it to him as he sat on the sofa. "Oh Hiei, what have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the great reviews. I'm not sure this is turning out the way everyone wanted but I hope you're enjoying it anyway. I don't think this will be a long one but it will be a few more chapters and I'll try to add some excitement to it soon.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

Shuuichi was dusting shelves at work when his boss came up to him. "Shuuichi is everything alright? You haven't been yourself the last few days."

Looking up at Mr. Lee he tried to smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Lee, I didn't know it was effecting my work. I had a fight with a friend and I haven't been able to reach him to fix things and I'm a little worried."

The older man nodded. "It's not that it's effecting your work Shuuichi, I was just concerned. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Shuuichi bowed his head. "Thank you Mr. Lee."

Shuuichi went back to his dusting with a sigh. Behind him he heard a laugh. "That was a really big sigh Shuuichi. Only Hiei can make someone sigh like that. What's he done now?"

Turning Shuuichi smiled. "Mr. Ura… sorry, I meant Yusuke. Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Yusuke's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Really? So what can I do for you?"

He smiled when Shuuichi bit his lip before he spoke. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find Hiei? We… um… had a fight and I'd really need to talk to him."

Yusuke nodded. "Sounds like Hiei. He tends to pout when he doesn't get his way. Did you try calling him?"

Red hair swayed as Shuuichi shook his head. "No, he never gave me his number."

Laughing, Yusuke smiled. "Typical. We got him the cell phone so you'd be able to call him then he didn't give you the number. Have you got a pen, I'll give it to you."

Shuuichi handed Yusuke a pen and watched as he wrote the number down. "Could you give me his address too? I'm afraid he won't talk to me if I just call."

Hesitating Yusuke handed him the phone number. "Hiei doesn't exactly have an address."

Shuuichi looked confused. "Then where does he live? I didn't think he'd stay with his sister, he said he and his brother-in-law didn't get along."

Laughing Yusuke shook his head. "No, you're right, Hiei wouldn't stay there unless he were unconscious and didn't have a choice. I don't know what else to tell you. Call him, if he doesn't talk to you then maybe try the park over by your mom's old house, he likes to hang out there."

Confused, Shuuichi just nodded. After Yusuke left he looked at Hiei's number, it was written on the back of Yusuke's card. After a moment it dawned on him, how did Yusuke know where his mother used to live? He hadn't met Yusuke until after she had died. Sprinting out of the bookstore Shuuichi looked for Yusuke but he was already gone.

As he went back to work he thought back to the first time he had met Hiei. Like Yusuke, he too had mentioned knowing his mother, he'd even called her by name. Putting his mind back on work he decided he'd just have to ask them about it later.

The rest of the work day seemed to take forever. Throughout the afternoon Shuuichi checked his pocket repeatedly to make sure he still had Hiei's phone number. For the first time he wished he had a cell phone so he could call Hiei on his break or the minute he got off work.

When he left work his first inclination had been to rush home and call Hiei. A few blocks from the bookstore though he changed his mind and turned towards the park. As he walked the path through the park Shuuichi had a strange sense of de ja vous. Thinking it was from being in the park where he had played as a child he pushed the feeling aside.

He saw lots of people in the park and his heart raced every time he saw someone in black but each time he was disappointed. His spirits sank when he left the park without finding Hiei. What he hadn't seen were the red eyes that flitted from tree to tree, following him from the moment he entered the park until he made his way home.

Once in his apartment he went straight to the phone and dialed Hiei. He was about to hang up when on the seventh ring Hiei answered. "Hn."

Just the sound of his voice made Shuuichi smile. "Hiei! Please don't hang up. I miss you and I was hoping we could talk."

It was silent so long that Shuuichi thought he might have hung up. Just when he was going to give up though Hiei spoke. "I miss you too."

Plucking the dragon from the shelf Shuuichi hugged it to him as he curled up on the sofa. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I didn't handle things very well the other night. I never meant to hurt you."

Again Shuuichi waited before Hiei answered. "It's not your fault Shuuichi. You told me how you felt and I guess I thought I could change your mind."

With a sigh Shuuichi rolled onto his back and perched the dragon on his chest. "Truthfully Hiei, I'm so confused right now I don't know what I'm feeling. I like you a lot and I want to be your friend more than anything. I'm just not sure I can give you what you want. I was raised to believe what happened the other night between us was wrong. Society tells us it's wrong. I do however support your right to love who you want. I'm just not sure it can be me."

Playing with the dragon's wings Shuuichi prayed that Hiei would understand. "It's alright Shuuichi, I'll settle for friends if that's all you'll give me."

Happily he hugged the dragon. "Oh Hiei, that would be wonderful."

At Hiei's next words Shuuichi could imagine his smirk. "Just promise you won't send me away again if I slip up though."

Shuuichi laughed. "I promise I won't. You know that if you had given me your phone number I could have called and made up with you sooner. Luckily Yusuke came in to the bookstore today. By the way, where do you live? Yusuke said you didn't exactly have an address."

Imaging Hiei's shrug Shuuichi smiled. "I don't stay in any one place very long."

The dragon was once again on his chest. "So that's why you had to get a cell phone. Well, since I can't come over to your place why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll do something together. I have the day off again."

Shuuichi didn't know it but once again he was being watched. Hiei smiled as he watched Shuuichi play with the dragon. "What should we do this time?"

Contentedly, Hiei let the soft alto voice he loved wash over him as Shuuichi laughed. "Oh no, I picked last time. This time you get to choose what we do."

There was a pause before Hiei answered. "I'll have to think about that and let you know tomorrow."

Again Shuuichi laughed. "Just don't wake me up at the crack of dawn this time."

Hiei smirked. "Here I thought you'd be a morning person. So, what time do you want me?"

Hiei watched as Shuuichi seemed to be talking to the dragon. "Hm. If you let me sleep until after the sun comes up, take a shower and do a few chores I should be ready by nine thirty."

Hiei grunted. "Are you sure that's late enough? You didn't schedule any time to do all that hair of yours."

Hiei could see Shuuichi's pout. "I thought you liked my hair. Isn't that why you love me?"

He knew Shuuichi was teasing so he played along. "Of course, because with your pretty long hair you look just like a girl."

Shuuichi gasped. "Hiei! I do not look like a girl! I'm glad you think my hair is pretty though."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stupid fo…"

Watching Shuuichi sit up and frown Hiei cursed himself for slipping. "Hiei what were you going to call me just now?"

Hiei sighed. "Just let it go Shuuichi. It's not something I want to talk about right now."

He knew Shuuichi was disappointed with his answer so Hiei changed the subject. "I think I know what we can do tomorrow."

Shuuichi's pout was real now. "Yea, what?"

Hiei tried to make Shuuichi smile. "I don't think I should tell you. I want it to be a surprise."

Hiei caught a hint of a smile on Shuuichi's lips. "A surprise huh?"

Shuuichi stood and put the dragon on the shelf. "Shuuichi, I have something to do so you take care of our dragon and I'll see you tomorrow at nine thirty."

When Shuuichi's head whipped around to the window Hiei smiled and flitted into the shadows across the street. He smiled as the redhead looked out the window before shaking his head. "Goodnight Hiei, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Shuuichi hung up and turned away from the window Hiei flitted off. He had a surprise to arrange for his fox.

* * *

Shuuichi was watering his plants when there was a knock on his door. Glancing at the clock he smiled, it was exactly nine thirty. He opened the door with a smile. "Good morning Hiei. Just let me finish watering my plants and I'll be ready."

Shuuichi turned away quickly, not wanting to analyze too closely the almost uncontrollable urge to hug his new friend. Dismissing it as loneliness he finished with his plants. "So, when do I get to know what you have planned for today?"

Hiei took off his cloak. Carefully, so Shuuichi wouldn't see, he tucked his sword inside it and hung it by the door. "Soon. Shuuichi, I need to get something from your room for your surprise but I don't want you to know what it is. Will you let me?"

Shuuichi was momentarily distracted by the sight of the shirt he lent Hiei the other day stretched tight across his muscular chest as he hung up his cloak. Shaking his head to clear it he looked at Hiei suspiciously. "Alright, if you promise not to do anything weird."

Hiei smirked as he walked to the bedroom. "Hn."

While he waited for Hiei Shuuichi finished watering his plants. A few moments later Hiei walked out with Shuuichi's backpack. "I'll also need a large knife."

Startled green eyes met red. "A knife? Okay… help yourself."

Shuuichi held a hand out indicating for Hiei to go into the kitchen. The redhead smiled as he heard Hiei going through the kitchen drawers. A minute later he came out brandishing a large carving knife like a sword. "This will do. Are you ready to go?"

Shuuichi nodded and laughed. "Just let me get something to put around that. You'll get arrested if you walk around with it like that."

Going into the kitchen Shuuichi returned with a dishtowel. Taking the knife from Hiei he wrapped it in the towel before handing it back to be put in the backpack. "Alright, where to now?"

The words Hiei threw over his shoulder as he opened the door had Shuuichi even more confused. "The market."

* * *

An hour later Shuuichi wasn't any more enlightened as he stepped off a bus holding a watermelon. Just up the road was the temple of the psychic, Genkai. Though he led them in the direction of the temple Hiei veered off the path and led them through the woods.

Still carrying the watermelon Shuuichi followed. "Hiei, I don't think we're supposed to be here. This property belongs to the temple."

Hiei kept walking. "I know." Hiei wondered what the redhead would think if he knew that he was one of the people the temple hand been left in trust to when Genkai died a few years ago.

They walked for some time before the trees thinned and the ocean came into view. Hiei smiled when Shuuichi gasped. "Hiei, it's beautiful."

After a moment Shuuichi turned to Hiei with a big smile. "Is this my surprise?"

Hiei smirked. "Almost. Come with me."

Shuuichi followed as they walked down to the beach. From down the beach someone called. "Hiei, Shuuichi, over here!"

Looking toward the voice Shuuichi saw Yusuke with a group of people. He shivered when warm breath whispered across his ear. "Surprise."

Turning to Hiei Shuuichi smiled and blushed. Before he could say anything Hiei grabbed his free hand and led him toward the others.

Shuuichi's eyes widened when an attractive young woman rushed forward to hug Hiei. Shuuichi's blushed again when Hiei didn't release his hand and only returned the hug with his free arm. The redhead didn't know why but he relaxed when the woman spoke. "Big brother! What a wonderful way welcome Shuuichi."

A large man with orange hair joined them reaching out to take the watermelon from him. "Hey Shuuichi, remember me? We met at the bookstore. I'm Kuwabara and the beautiful lady with the shrimp is my wife Yukina."

Behind him Yusuke smacked him on the head. "Kuwabara, I told you not to call him that anymore. He's as tall as me now. Unless you're calling me a shrimp too, then I'll have to kick your ass."

All of a sudden a pretty brunet stepped between them. "If you boys are going to fight at least give me the watermelon first. Hello Shuuichi, I'm Keiko. I'm Yusuke's keeper."

The moment Keiko stepped aside Yusuke tackled Kuwabara. Hiei smiled when Shuuichi moved closer as if for protection. The redhead didn't protest when Hiei released his hand and put an arm around him. "Ignore them Shuuichi, they're idiots."

Once he realized they weren't going to hurt each other they made him laugh. Their fight was over when their wives began to scold them.

From the other direction Shuuichi saw another man and woman approaching. Everyone so far had been so friendly he was surprised that the man seemed to be frowning. He was even more surprised when he heard Hiei growl.

Turning his attention back to the new comers Shuuichi heard Yusuke call out to them. "Koenma, Botan, I'm glad you could make it. Come say hi to Shuuichi."

Introductions were made but still Koenma appeared to be angry. Kuwabara lightened the mood by suggesting a swim. "I hope you brought trunks Hiei, you'll look pretty funny when I dunk you in your clothes."

Hiei glared at him. "You'd have to catch me first fool."

Yukina stopped Kuwabara's comeback with a hand on his arm. "Kazuma, why don't you go change?"

When Kuwabara ran into the trees with his suit Yukina winked at her brother. "Did you bring a swim suit Shuuichi?"

Smiling at her Shuuichi pointed at the backpack Hiei held. "I'm hoping that's what Hiei has hiding in there. He kept all of this a secret until we got here."

Taking Shuuichi by the hand Hiei led them in the opposite direction he'd seen Kuwabara go. "What else would I have gotten from your room? Let's go change."

Hiei took Shuuichi just out of sight of the others before stopping and opening the backpack. Inside were two bathing suits, one red and one black. Shuuichi frowned. "I didn't know I had a black one."

Hiei shrugged. "I found it with the red one. I grabbed it for me since I don't have one."

Without hesitation Hiei striped off his shirt and reached for his belt. When Shuuichi's fingers hovered over the buttons on his shirt Hiei noticed the redhead's blush. Hiding his disappointment he grabbed the black suit. "I'll go change over there. Call me when you're ready."

Shuuichi quickly changed before calling Hiei back. Folding their clothes Shuuichi put them in the backpack. Together they went to join the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing in the waves as Yukina, Keiko and Botan splashed in the surf. Shuuichi couldn't hide his giggle at the sight of Koenma sitting under a big umbrella as if he were afraid of the sun.

When Shuuichi went to join the others Hiei hesitated. "Go on, I need to talk to Koenma."

Hiei watched Shuuichi speak to the girls before diving into the waves. Stepping closer the fire demon glared at the godling. "I know you are the one that granted his request. I want you to reverse it."

Koenma sighed. "I gave him my word that no matter what happened I wouldn't do that Hiei. In fact we all promised to stay away so he could live a normal life."

As angry as he was Hiei tried to maintain control with Shuuichi watching. "Damn it Koenma do you have any idea how lonely he's been? His mother's dead, his friends abandon him, even his stepfather moved away! Look at him, look how happy he is. Tell me he'd want to stay miserable and alone."

Koenma didn't respond. Hiei sighed. "Fine, I'll find another way to bring his memories back and if I can't, I'll give new ones."

Before Hiei could walk away Koenma spoke. "You know why he did this Hiei. If something goes wrong it really will destroy him this time."

Stopping but not turning back Hiei replied. "I know I'm the reason this happened, that's why I'm going to be the one to fix it. When I get my fox back, I'll never let him down again because I'll never let him go again."

Koenma watched as Hiei went to join a smiling Shuuichi. "I'm counting on you keeping that promise Hiei because if you find the loophole I left you, you'll get your wish."

* * *

The group swam and played games on the beach all afternoon. At sunset they made a bonfire and roasted hotdogs. Looking around Shuuichi smiled. Yusuke and Keiko were cuddled together under a blanket. Yukina sat happily in the circle of Kuwabara's arms. Even Koenma's mood had lightened as he held Botan close.

Hiei sat beside Shuuichi only occasionally touching if one of them moved. Shuuichi smiled as he watched Hiei's red eyes gaze at the fire. Blushing at what he was about to do Shuuichi shyly leaned closer and laid his head on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei shivered when Shuuichi's warm breath whispered against his neck. "Thank you for today Hiei, I had so much fun. Your friends have been really nice to me."

Hesitating only a moment Hiei slid his arm around the redhead, gently pulling him closer. "I'm glad, I want you to be happy Shuuichi."

After a moment Shuuichi relaxed against him. "I haven't been this happy in years, if ever. I think you are the best thing that's ever happened to me Hiei. I'm so glad I met you."

Hiei tightened his hold just a little. "Me too Baby."

Shuuichi didn't have time to be embarrassed about the endearment before Yusuke spoke up. "Isn't this great, all of us together like this? Let's try and do this more often. We haven't spent much time together the last couple of years."

Kuwabara agreed. "Yeah, this has been fun. Maybe with the right incentive Hiei will stick around this time."

Hiei sighed in relief when Shuuichi didn't realize he was the incentive then growled at Kuwabara. "I'm not going anywhere so shut up fool."

Yukina laughed. "Shuuichi, it's been nice having you with us today. I hope you know you're part of the group now."

Shuuichi smiled. "Thank you Yukina and all of you for making me feel welcome. I was just telling Hiei how much I enjoyed spending the day with all of you."

They all talked a little longer. Shuuichi was a little embarrassed when one by one each couple dropped out of the conversation to cuddle or kiss.

Sensing the redhead's unease Hiei distracted him by reaching over to grab a stick so they could roast marshmallows. It worked and before long Shuuichi was giggling at Hiei's obvious pleasure at the treat. "Marshmallows and ice cream… oh excuse me, sweet snow. You sure do have a sweet tooth don't you Hiei?"

Hiei held a finger to his lips. "Shhh, you'll wreck my tough guy image."

Shuuichi laughed again but this time Hiei also saw him shiver. Getting up he put more wood on the fire before moving behind Shuuichi to sit with the redhead between his legs.

Shuuichi looked a bit alarmed when Hiei pulled him back against his chest. "Relax Baby, I'm just trying to keep you warm."

Blushing at the endearment and his close proximity to his friend Shuuichi tried to relax. "Hiei, why do you call me Baby?"

This time Shuuichi's shiver wasn't from the cold as Hiei's warm breath caressed his neck. "Because I didn't think you'd let me call you Sweetheart."

Shuuichi gave a little laugh. "Hiei, you know we shouldn't be sitting like this. The others will get the wrong impression."

When Shuuichi would have pulled away Hiei held him tighter. "First off, I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. Second, look at them Shuuichi. They don't mind as long as we're happy."

Sure enough when Shuuichi looked around and occasionally made eye contact with one of the others they would just smile at him. After a few minutes the redhead turned in Hiei's arms to snuggle better into his warmth.

Hiei closed his eyes, savoring the feel and scent of his fox cuddled close in his arms.

* * *

Shuuichi burrowed closer to the warmth that surrounded him trying to evade the morning sun. He smiled sleepily as feather light kisses caressed his cheek. Turning slightly he allowed his lips to be claimed in a gentle kiss. The redhead moaned as strong arms pulled him closer.

Slowly Shuuichi began to fully waken. He was surprised to find himself half beneath Hiei as they kissed. They were laying in the sand with their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Slowly drowning in the love he felt from Hiei it took Shuuichi a while to gain the willpower to pull away from the kiss.

Sensing Shuuichi's sudden reluctance Hiei lifted his head. Hurt mixed with passion in the red eyes that gazed down into green. "I'm sorry Shuuichi. Not for kissing you, but because I know you didn't want me to. I warned you I might slip."

Pain stabbed Shuuichi's heart when Hiei slowly pulled away and sat up. The pain in his heart increased when, sitting beside him, Shuuichi reached out but Hiei brushed him aside, stood up and walked away.

Looking around Shuuichi saw the others begin to stir. Not wanting them to see that he was upset he rose and began picking up their things. Discretely he tried to see where Hiei had gone but found no sign of him.

When the others rose good mornings were exchanged as everyone packed up. As they finished Yusuke came up to him. "Shuuichi, we're all heading up to the temple for breakfast. Afterwards I'll give you a ride home if you want."

Shuuichi couldn't meet Yusuke's eyes. "Thanks Yusuke but I really need to get home so I'm just going to go catch the bus. I'm supposed to be at work in a couple hours."

Yusuke sighed. "What happened with Hiei? I couldn't help but notice he's disappeared."

Shuuichi shrugged. "It's nothing. I need to get going, will you tell everyone goodbye for me?"

Nodding Yusuke gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure, no problem. I'll talk to you soon."

Shuuichi nodded before walking away. He didn't see the red eyes that followed him through the woods and watched him until the bus came.

Hiei watched as Shuuichi looked back sadly before boarding the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I know this chapter has taken me longer than usual but my husband surprised me with a trip to Seaworld in San Diego last weekend so I didn't get to write much. I just love Seaworld.

Okay, I know Hiei and Kurama both seem OOC. Hiei's had to adjust because Shuuichi is all human and doesn't know he's a demon. Shuuichi on the other hand doesn't have Kurama's strength or memories affecting his personality. I hope I'm not doing too bad with them though.

Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I love hearing from everyone and you know I love reading new profiles and stories when I have a new reviewer. Please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

Walking home from work Shuuichi tried to figure out how probably the best day of his life had, over night, become one of the worst.

Yesterday had been incredible, he had spent the day with Hiei laughing, playing and making new friends. That night, when Hiei held him by the fire, the alien concept of being held by another man had quickly given way to being held in his best friend's loving embrace. He'd never felt so safe and content as he had in Hiei's arms.

This morning he woke in a tangle of arms and legs to a sensual kiss that stirred new feelings in Shuuichi. Never before had he felt love, longing or desire for another being. Then somehow, before he'd even opened his eyes, he'd hurt Hiei.

Even now he could see and feel the pain in Hiei's ruby eyes before he'd run off. Shuuichi had been left bereft and alone to cope with the turmoil in his heart. Uncertain of where he stood with Hiei and his own confused feelings, Shuuichi had gone home alone.

He'd thought a hot shower before work would ease his mind, he'd been wrong. As he allowed the water to run over his naked body all he could think of was how it felt to wake in Hiei's arms. Almost before he realized what he was doing Shuuichi was crying out Hiei's name as he pleasured himself.

With everything that had happened that morning, combined with his troubled thoughts after finding his release to memories of the desire he felt waking in Hiei's arms, Shuuichi had been late for work. Then the bookstore had been so busy the redhead skipped lunch and had to work late when all he wanted to do was find Hiei.

The sun was beginning to set as Shuuichi entered his apartment. Hanging his jacket by the door his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hiei's cloak hanging there. He paused only a moment as he fingered the sleeve before putting it to his nose to breathe in Hiei's scent. With a frustrated sigh he dropped the sleeve and went to his room. As soon as he changed he had to find Hiei.

Without turning on the light he stripped off his shirt. As he turned toward his closet something outside the window caught his eye. Moving closer he was surprised to see Hiei asleep in the tree outside his window.

With a smile he quietly flipped open the lock and slid the window open. Gently, Shuuichi caressed Hiei's cheek with the back of his fingers. Shuuichi didn't even have time to gasp his surprise before Hiei sprang at him through the window, tackled him and pinned him to the floor. He was shocked to see the murderous glare in Hiei's red eyes before recognition dawned.

Shuuichi watched silently as Hiei blinked several times before the hands holding his wrist beside his head loosened their hold. The redhead blushed when the knees clasping his sides relaxed and Hiei settled more comfortably over him.

Seeing the look of pained uncertainty in the red eyes above him Shuuichi didn't stop to question his actions before leaning up to take Hiei's lips in a gentle kiss. The hands around his wrists tightened momentarily before one of them moved to tangle in his hair. Shuuichi didn't wait for Hiei's tongue to ask for entrance but willingly opened his mouth allowing Hiei to deepen the kiss.

Not wanting Shuuichi to feel trapped Hiei pulled him up then shifted until he sat straddling the redhead's lap. Holding each other tightly Hiei groaned when he felt Shuuichi's growing arousal press against him. He knew the moment Shuuichi became aware of it when the redhead's little mews of pleasure became a loud moan.

Knowing they should slow down but not wanting to bring Shuuichi down too quickly from his pleasure high, Hiei gently pulled away from the hungry kiss and nibbled his way down to the redhead's neck. He knew when he found the sensitive spot he sought when the hands on his back clenched and Shuuichi moaned. "Hiei!"

Smiling, Hiei nibbled behind a sensitive ear and whispered. "It's alright Baby, I'm right here with you."

Slowly Hiei's lips moved to less sensitive areas and he felt Shuuichi begin to relax against him. When he finally pulled away he saw Shuuichi blush before hiding his face against Hiei's neck. The fire demon just smirked as he ran his hands soothingly across Shuuichi's back, giving him a moment to gather himself.

After a little while Hiei felt the same caress along his back and heard Shuuichi murmur. "Thank you for not rushing me Hiei."

Hiei leaned back forcing green eyes to meet his. "I would never willingly hurt you Shuuichi. Anything that goes on between us will only happen if and when you are ready for it. Okay?"

Shuuichi gave him a little smile and nodded. Suddenly unsure his smile faded. "I thought you were mad about this morning."

Hiei couldn't resist stealing a little kiss. "I wasn't mad at you Baby, but at myself for pushing you. You looked so beautiful lying in my arms I just had to kiss you awake."

Shuuichi misunderstood the brief flash of pain in the red eyes as Hiei remembered how much Kurama used to love being kissed awake. "Hiei, I didn't mean to tense up when you kissed me this morning. Even though I grew up believing a relationship between two men wasn't normal I'm not homophobic. I just never thought I'd find myself attracted to another man. Now, I'm more than attracted Hiei… I think I'm falling in love with you. Be patient though, it may take me a little time to get used to all this."

Hiei's heart nearly stopped when his fox said that he loved him. Now his heart was racing as he looked into his love's green eyes. "I'm not known for my patience Shuuichi. I'll only wait the rest of my life for you if I have to."

Shuuichi gave him a beautiful smile and threw his arms around his neck. "I think that will be plenty of time Hiei."

"It's not nearly long enough for me Sweetheart, because I'll love you until the end of time." Hiei pulled Shuuichi closer and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

This time it was Shuuichi that slowed things down. After a few minutes he pulled back to shyly suggest that they fix dinner.

Hiei sat on the counter watching Shuuichi cook. When Hiei didn't help, Shuuichi gave him a smile. "I'm guessing that pancakes are the only thing Kurama taught you to cook."

This time Shuuichi didn't miss the sadness that entered Hiei's eyes at the mention of Kurama. "Hiei, will you tell me about Kurama?"

When Hiei hesitated Shuuichi looked upset. "Hiei, I don't want to hurt you but I don't want him to come between us either. I know I remind you of him. I'm also a little afraid that maybe I'm just a substitute for him."

Hiei hopped down from the counter to stand before Shuuichi. At first he didn't say anything he just leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You're not a substitute Shuuichi. At first I was drawn to you because you do look like him. Later, after spending time with you, getting to know you, I had to admit I was attracted to just you not the memory of Kurama."

Shuuichi gave Hiei a little smile before turning back to serve their food. "Hiei, how long were you together? What happened that you're not with him anymore?"

Following Shuuichi to the table Hiei drew a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about this but he wanted to ease Shuuichi's mind. "We met and became friends about fifteen years ago. A few years later we were partners doing… detective work with Yusuke and Kuwabara for a while. During that time we got closer and eventually became lovers."

He paused waiting for Shuuichi to absorb his words. "I wondered yesterday if your friends knew him. Sometimes I got the feeling they were saying things they thought I should know about then tried to cover it up. They also accepted us together so easily. I must really look a lot like him."

Hiei shrugged. "He had long red hair like you do."

Shuuichi nodded as Hiei continued quietly. "Things in our lives changed a few years ago and my work took me away from… here. Kurama refused to leave his family and I stubbornly insisted on going. We had a huge fight, we said a lot of things we would later regret and we broke up."

Shuuichi could tell Hiei was upset by the way he poked at his food but they had come this far and might as well finish. "What happened to him? All you ever said was that he was gone. Did he die?"

Hiei took Shuuichi's wrist in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the scar there. His voice was barely a whisper when he answered. "Yusuke said that he got depressed and two years ago… he slashed his wrists."

Shuuichi's eyes widened. "Oh Hiei, I'm so sorry. That's why you were so upset when you saw me that first day in the bookstore. Hiei I swear that's not what happened to me, I promise I'd never do anything like that. I had an accident a couple of years ago. I can't tell you much more than that because I really don't remember. It caused me to lose part of my memory of the last several years, I'm not even sure how much."

Hiei gave Shuuichi a little smile. "I know you'll never do anything like that because I'll never leave you the way I left him."

Reaching out Hiei drew Shuuichi into his arms. Closing his eyes Hiei made a silent vow to Kurama. _'I'll never allow you to hurt yourself again My Fox because I'll never leave you alone again.'_

After that Shuuichi changed the subject and was rewarded when Hiei finally ate. Together they cleaned up then put in the fourth 'Lethal Weapon' movie. This time they didn't see much of the movie because they were cuddled up together talking and kissing. When the movie ended the both looked disappointed.

Hiei smiled when Shuuichi gave a little pout. "I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow, then you could stay longer and we could spend the day together."

When Hiei stood and would have gone to get his cloak Shuuichi stopped him. "Hiei, you've never told me where you live.

Hiei shrugged. "Where ever I can. I don't really have a home anymore."

The look in Shuuichi's eyes told Hiei he wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Okay, tell me this then, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Hiei sighed and looked into Shuuichi's green eyes. "I don't know yet. I was going to sleep in the tree outside your window but since you caught me there I'll probably go to the park."

Shuuichi stared at him in shock. "You sleep in my tree? What did you mean, you don't have a home anymore?"

Shuuichi didn't know why but Hiei looked angry. "The work that took me away from Kurama included a place to live. I recently found out that my boss withheld the messages Yusuke sent that Kurama needed me. The wounds you patched up were the result of what my boss thought about me quitting my job."

Shuuichi was shocked. "Hiei, how horrible. If you had got Yusuke's message maybe things would have turned out differently."

Hiei nodded. "I can't change the past but I won't ever allow it to be repeated."

Shuuichi gave him a little smile. "I wish you would have told me you had no where to go. I never would have let you sleep in a tree. You're going to stay here now. I'll just get your pillow and a blanket."

Before he could walk away Hiei reached out and took his hand. Pulling him around Shuuichi found himself in Hiei's arms. He shivered when Hiei purred into his ear. "I'll sleep on the sofa if that's what you want, but I'd rather sleep with you."

Blushing Shuuichi pulled back and looked into Hiei's eyes. Hiei grinned at the innocent look. "Baby, we already slept together last night on the beach. Would it be so different if we slept together in your bed?"

Shuuichi's blush deepened and he bit his lip before responding shyly. "I guess not, after all you are my… boy…boyfriend now."

Hiei gave him a gentle kiss. "I promise, we'll do nothing but sleep together until you're ready."

Shuuichi looked so nervous as they went to his room Hiei had a hard time hiding his grin. He wondered what the redhead would think if he knew he was a far more experienced lover than Hiei. "Shuuichi relax. I don't bite… hard. Go get ready for bed, I can take care of myself."

Laughing at Hiei's tease Shuuichi grabbed his sleep pants and a t-shirt before going into the bathroom. Hiei stripped down to his boxers then waited by the window for Shuuichi.

Emerging from the bathroom Shuuichi blushed yet again when he saw Hiei in just boxers. "I… uh… left you a toothbrush on the counter."

Nodding, Hiei went into the bathroom. Shuuichi barely had time to turn the covers down and close the curtains before Hiei returned. Turning he gave Hiei a hesitant smile. "Which side of the b… bed would you like?"

Going to where Shuuichi stood by the window Hiei took his hand and led him to the bed. "Climb in Baby. I'll claim the window side but plan to share the middle of the bed with you."

Before Shuuichi could object he was in the middle of the bed wrapped tightly in Hiei's arms. "Now give me a kiss Sweetheart and go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow."

He was blushing madly when Hiei claimed his lips. Within seconds he forgot his nervousness as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of being safe and loved. "Feel better Baby?"

Dreamy green eyes looked into red. "Mmm yes. I'm sorry, I've been acting like blushing virgin."

With a grin Hiei raised an eyebrow and Shuuichi laughed. "Well, to the best of my knowledge I guess that's what I am. There's a lot I don't remember but I hope I wouldn't forget something like that."

Hiei grin faded slightly. "Don't worry Sweetheart, if you did then when you're ready I'll give you new memories."

Shuuichi didn't miss the look in Hiei's eyes. "When I see how much your memories hurt you I'm kind of glad the only one's I'll have will be with you. Goodnight Hiei."

Hiei smiled when Shuuichi snuggled into him tucking his face into the fire demon's neck. "Goodnight Shuuichi."

* * *

In the morning Hiei woke when he heard his name being moaned beside him. With a smile he watched the dreaming redhead beside him wither in pleasure. Wanting to be part of Shuuichi's dream Hiei pulled him closer and began nibbling on the sensitive spots on his neck. 

Shuuichi immediately turned into Hiei's embrace, pressing himself against Hiei's body. Hiei's heart raced as his hands skimmed down Shuuichi's back to cup his behind. He was rewarded when Shuuichi rubbed his arousal against Hiei's. The erection he felt rubbing against his, accompanied by Shuuichi's moans told him the redhead was close to release.

Hesitating only a moment Hiei buried one hand in long red hair and claimed the panting mouth before him in a passionate kiss. When the lips under his parted in another moan Hiei deepened the kiss and moved his hand from Shuuichi's behind around to stroke him through his clothes.

Within seconds Shuuichi threw his head back with a loud cry. "HIEI!"

As the body in his arms tensed and then went lax Hiei removed his hand and began rubbing his back. It was a few moments before dazed green eyes were able to focus on the red ones watching him. Still trying to catch his breath Shuuichi's eyes widened in horror and he blushed almost as red as his hair.

Hiei smiled and kissed him gently. "Good morning Sweetheart. I loved hearing you cry out my name."

Full comprehension of what just happened left Shuuichi mortified. "I don't even know what to say. I've never done that… I mean… not with anyone…"

Hiei silenced him with a kiss. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Baby. Maybe next time I'll wake you and you can help me join you."

If possible the green eyes got even wider and the blush even redder as Shuuichi glanced down Hiei's body before returning to his eyes. "Hiei, I feel so selfish. I know you have needs too but I'm just not ready to… deal with them yet."

Hiei grinned. "I promised not to rush you and I won't. I can take care of it myself until you're ready. Now, you'd better go get a shower or you'll be late for work."

When Shuuichi turned to get out of bed but hesitated Hiei gave him a wicked grin. "If you're going to ask me to join you the answer's yes."

Knowing he was teasing Shuuichi laughed. "Then I really would be late. I just wanted to say thank you and get a kiss."

"Anything you want Sweetheart, I'm all yours." Strong finger buried them selves in red hair again as Hiei pulled Shuuichi in for a proper good morning kiss.

* * *

Shuuichi didn't realize his good mood showed until he noticed Mr. Lee grinning at him. Embarrassed, Shuuichi blushed. "Can I assume from all the smiling and humming you're doing today Shuuichi that you found your boyfriend and made up with him?" 

Stunned by Mr. Lee's words Shuuichi stammered. "How did…? I mean… what…?"

Mr. Lee laughed. "Relax Shuuichi, this is the twenty-first century. I may be old but I'm not a prude. What you do outside of work and who you do it with is your own business."

Still nervous Shuuichi bowed. "Thank you Mr. Lee. Yes, I found Hiei and we… made up."

Nodding, Mr. Lee smiled. "I'm glad. It's nice to see a real smile on such a handsome face. Now, I came to tell you that the new shipment just came in."

Bowing again Shuuichi smiled. "Yes sir, I'll get right to it."

An hour later Shuuichi was setting up a display of the new manga that came in when Yusuke came up and put an arm around him. "Hey Shuuichi, how's it going?"

Looking at his friend Shuuichi smiled. "Hello Yusuke, everything is wonderful. How are you and Keiko?"

Yusuke reached for the new Rurouni Kenshin as they talked. "Oh, we're good. How are things going with Hiei?"

When Shuuichi just blushed and grinned, Yusuke laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Both of you deserve a little happiness in your lives."

Shuuichi looked a little sad when he spoke. "I know Hiei deserves some happiness. Kurama's death has been really hard on him. It must be strange for all of you to see him with someone new especially since I look a little like Kurama."

Yusuke tried to hide his surprise. "So he told you about Kurama, I'm glad. How are you taking all of this?"

Shuuichi shrugged. "I'm fine. It's a little strange though. I never thought I'd be attracted to another man but when I'm with Hiei I know it's where I'm meant to be."

They talked a few minutes before Shuuichi remembered something. "Yusuke, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you know that the park was over by my mother's old house? I know we talked about her but I don't think I ever told you where she lived."

Yusuke shrugged handing him the book he held. "You must have, otherwise how else would I have known? Well, I've got to go, Keiko's waiting for me. Say hi to Hiei for me."

Before Shuuichi could protest Yusuke was gone. With a sigh he returned to work.

Shuuichi was amazed at the difference one day could make. Yesterday he was sad and lonely, missing Hiei. Today he was in love. Hiei met him after work and walked him home. They made dinner together, Hiei even cut up the vegetables. They watched TV and talked until bedtime.

They were cuddled in bed before Shuuichi remembered to ask Hiei about his mother. "Hiei, I've been meaning to ask you something. That first day, in the bookstore, how did you know about my mother?"

Hiei was glad Shuuichi couldn't see his face as he tried to think of what to say. "I… uh… thought I was talking to Kurama about his mother. Remember?"

Shuuichi pulled back to look at him. "Hiei you called her by name."

Hiei feigned surprise. "Your mother's name was Shiori too? What a coincidence." Hiei proceeded to successfully distract Shuuichi with a passionate kiss.

Though his movements were hesitant Shuuichi was becoming bolder when touching Hiei as they talked. When his fingers lightly grazed the dragon tattoo on Hiei's right arm they both shivered. "Your dragon is beautiful Hiei."

Hiei watched Shuuichi closely. "It doesn't bother you?"

Shuuichi grinned shyly. "I think it's… sexy."

Rewarded with a kiss Shuuichi smiled. "Okay, now tell me about the headband. I've never seen you take it off."

Shrugging Hiei responded casually. "I have a… scar there that I don't want anyone to see."

He smiled when Shuuichi pouted. "Even me?"

Stealing a kiss Hiei grinned. "Even you. Baby it's getting late, you need to get some sleep."

Hiei was surprised when Shuuichi wouldn't meet his eyes. "Shuuichi, what's wrong?"

Shuuichi shrugged. "It's nothing Hiei. I've been having these weird dreams the last week or so and I thought maybe if I was more tired they'd go away."

This peeked Hiei's interest since the timing coincided with his return. "What kind of dreams?"

Still reluctant to meet his gaze Shuuichi shrugged again. "Nothing in particular, just images really. At first I dreamt about your red eyes. Then there are random people, like you, Yusuke and some people I don't know. There's a tall man with long black hair that makes me feel happy and yet sad at the same time. He was cool, he had the most beautiful black wings. Sometimes there are these strange creatures too, like monsters. Oh, and this silver fox with golden eyes watches me. Like I said, it's all kind of weird."

He could tell from Shuuichi's body language that the dreams bothered him, Hiei just didn't know how much. "Do they frighten you?"

Biting his lip as he thought about it, Shuuichi shook his head. "Not really. Well maybe once. There was another tall, black haired man with a mask, he scared me but then you were there making me feel safe again."

Hiei couldn't help but wonder if the redhead dreaming about his past meant he was staring to remember. Not wanting him to worry Hiei pulled him close. "You will always be safe, right here in my arms Sweetheart. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, ever."

Smiling at the vow Hiei made him, Shuuichi cuddled closer into his warm embrace. "Thank you Koi. Your arms and your words make me feel so safe and so loved. I never thought anyone would ever make me feel like this. I love you Hiei."

Some of the pain that had been in Hiei's heart since he and Kurama broke up eased at Shuuichi's sweet words of love. "I love you too Sweetheart. Now get some sleep."

It would be a long time before Hiei slept as he held Shuuichi.

* * *

At work the next day Shuuichi smiled as he waved goodbye to one of his regular customers. His mind kept drifting back to Hiei. They'd spent a wonderful evening getting to know each other. He'd then spent the night sleeping peacefully in Hiei's arms. This morning he'd woken again to passionate kisses and caresses as he began learning to accept the physical side of their relationship. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when two large men dressed in strange clothes entered the bookstore. He was about to greet them when Mr. Lee stepped in front of him and hissed under his breath. "Shuuichi, get in the back room! Now!"

He hesitated only a moment before turning to do as his boss ordered. Before he took two steps however he was brought up short when one of the men spoke in a deep voice. "What's your hurry Kurama? We came here just to see you."

Looking back, he saw Mr. Lee attempt to talk to them. "The one you seek no longer exists. Can't you feel this boy is human?"

Shuuichi gasped in horror when Mr. Lee was struck and flew back against the wall before falling to the floor dazed. He retreated slowly when the men turned their attention on him again. "Lady Mukuro sent us to bring Yoko Kurama to Alaric. Our orders are to bring you alive. She didn't say you had to arrive unharmed."

Turning to run, Shuuichi screamed when clawed hands grabbed him from behind.

* * *

Two miles away Hiei and Yusuke sat in the ramen shop talking. "Hiei, the dreams don't necessarily mean he's getting him memory back. What are you going to do if he never remembers." 

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "I'm never leaving him again, even if I have to stay here until the end of his human life."

Yusuke nodded. "What about when he returns to Makai and his Youko life? Yoko Kurama won't remember you either."

The pained look in his friend's eyes made Yusuke regret his words. "I know winning my Youko's heart will be nearly impossible but I intend to try and if can't, I'll watch over him and protect him from afar."

When Yusuke would have spoken again he stopped when they both felt a powerful blast of demon energy. Hearts pounding both men ran from the ramen shop and raced faster than the human eye could see in the direction of the bookstore.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, you guys really liked Shuuichi getting kidnapped. Wicked readers. Okay, I know you're all waiting for a fight and I'll try not to disappoint you too much. I don't do fights very well but I'll sure try for you.

Sorry to those who don't like the pet names but I love them. Hiei's trying to adjust to having a fragile human boyfriend verses a strong demon lover.

I hope I don't make Shuuichi too much of a fraidy-cat in this chapter but this is his first encounter with demons (that he knows of) and being human I couldn't make him all tough and macho.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

Within two minutes Hiei and Yusuke came flying into the bookstore. One look at the destruction there and they knew instantly that Shuuichi was gone. From a pile of debris Yusuke helped Mr. Lee up and untied him. "What the hell happened?"

Hiei looked surprised when the ordinary looking Mr. Lee's wounds bled green. Yusuke explained briefly. "Mr. Lee and his wife are demons. Genkai helped them get settled here about eight years ago. They've been helping us keep an eye on Shuuichi the last few years."

Impatiently Hiei nodded, allowing Mr. Lee to speak. "Two A-class demons came in about an hour ago. They said Mukuro sent them for Yoko Kurama. They left with Shuuichi a few minutes later leaving behind a spirit bomb as a calling card. It went off a few minutes ago."

Mr. Lee turned to Hiei. "If you're Hiei they left you a message."

Hiei's heart pounded as he followed Mr. Lee around the corner. The words on the wall, written in blood, stopped Hiei's heart. _'**Your fox will pay for your betrayal**.'_

Hiei growled at Yusuke. "It's Shuuichi's blood!"

Hiei turned to leave the store but Yusuke grabbed his arm. "Hiei! I know you think this is your fight but we've always been unbeatable as a team. Mukuro is a Makai lord, we're going to need help to beat her and protect Shuuichi."

One shove and Yusuke hit the wall as Hiei growled. "Do what you want Detective, I'm going after my fox!"

Hiei flitted out of the store. Yusuke called to Mr. Lee as he turned to follow Hiei. "Call the temple. Tell Kuwabara and Yukina to prepare for casualties."

* * *

Shuuichi found himself unceremoniously dumped on the ground. With his hands tied behind his back he struggled trying to rise. He'd reached his knees when he was roughly kicked back. Looking up he cringed seeing what appeared to be a woman with a disfigured robotic eye. "Welcome to Alaric… Kurama." 

Sitting up he flinched at the pain from the wounds across his abdomen and the splitting headache he'd had since coming to this strange place. The man that grabbed him in the bookstore had used his claws to tear his flesh. With Shuuichi's blood he'd written something in a strange language on the wall of the bookstore.

Trying not to sound as terrified as he was Shuuichi spoke. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not Kurama. He died two years ago."

The man with the claws growled at him as he addressed the woman. "Give him to me Lady Mukuro. I'll break him before that traitor arrives."

The one he called Mukuro sneered at him. "No, I've already promised him to Lord Yomi. It will kill that little fire demon to have his lover become a sex toy for that old goat. It doesn't hurt that Hiei's always been jealous that Yomi had his fox first."

Shuuichi's aching head raced trying to follow what she said but he was pretty sure she'd referred to Hiei as a fire demon and he was the sex toy. "Please… Lady Mukuro was it? You have the wrong person, I am not Kurama."

She never even acknowledged him as she issued orders to her men. "Get that Youko whore out of my sight. Lock him in Hiei's room. It will make Hiei wild to smell his lover's blood around my castle."

This time Shuuichi was grabbed by the other man. Until now the clawed man had handled him. This new man now grabbed a hand full of his hair pulling him to his feet. When Shuuichi cried out the man grinned revealing jagged teeth and fangs as he dragged Shuuichi up the stairs. "It's too bad you've been promised to Lord Yomi. My partner and I could have had a lot of fun screwing you."

Shuuichi was unable to stop the tears that sprang to his eyes when the man fondled his behind. Gritting his teeth Shuuichi tried to pull away. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Both man laughed wickedly. The one with claws addressed his partner. "He'll wish he'd been given to us when Lord Yomi gets his hands on him. I heard a rumor that this is the one that blinded him."

The man that held him by the hair shoved him face first onto a large bed. "Revenge will make him brutal. This one's so weak he won't survive long in Lord Yomi's bed."

Shuuichi heard the door close and the lock turn. Blood smeared the bedspread as he turned over. Struggling a moment he managed to pull his legs through his arms so they were now tied in front of him. With his teeth he pulled at the knots until they gave and his hands were freed.

Drawing a deep breath trying to calm himself Shuuichi took a moment to look around. Mukuro had called this Hiei's bedroom. His heart skipped a beat at the only item he found in the room that showed that anyone had lived there.

On the table by the bed was a photo of a smiling redhead. If he didn't know better Shuuichi would have sworn it was him. Reaching out he picked it up. His heart pounded as he read the inscription written in black marker across the bottom of the photo. _'**I love you Fire-Fly. Your fox, Kurama**.'_

Shuuichi's hand trembled at the photo's resemblance to himself and the handwriting to his own. Putting it down he looked down at his chest. Using the remains of his shirt he tried to clean up the blood. With a frustrated sigh he threw the shirt aside. "What the hell is going on?"

"_That's what I'd like to know. Who the hell are you?" _He jumped and looked around before realizing the voice that answered was in his head.

* * *

Hiei knew he was entering enemy territory but with his fox inside he didn't hesitate to rush head first into Mukuro's castle. He wasn't surprised to find the Makai lord waiting for him. "Where's my fox Bitch?" 

Mukuro laughed. "I allowed my men to take him up to your room and have a little fun with him. If you wish I'll let you see him one last time before I turn him over to his new master."

The look in Hiei's eyes told Mukuro he was about to attack. "Stand your ground Hiei or he dies now!"

One of the hardest things Hiei had ever done was wait for Shuuichi to be brought into the room. A few moments later the redhead was thrown to the floor at Mukuro's feet. Fresh blood ran from his lip and from what appeared to be new cuts on his bare chest and arms. When the green eyes raised and looked into his Hiei saw the tears that threatened to fall.

Nothing prepared Shuuichi for the sight that greeted him when he looked up and saw Hiei. The sword drawn before him was dripping with blood. The beautiful dragon tattoo he loved seemed to smoke and dance on his arm. Lastly and most frightening of all, the bandana was gone from his forehead to reveal a glowing purple eye in the middle of his forehead.

Hiei flinched at the one frightened word that whispered from Shuuichi's lips. "Hiei?"

Turning his attention to Mukuro Hiei growled. "This doesn't concern him! Release him or die!"

Mukuro laughed. "I don't think so Hiei. I'm having too much fun and it's about to get better."

Just then Yusuke was thrown into the room. Skidding along the floor he faced the door as if ready for battle. Everyone watched as Yomi entered smiling. "Look what I found loitering outside your castle Mukuro. I think he's trying to keep me from getting my new pet."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he turned to Mukuro. "Release Kurama to Yusuke and I'll do whatever you want!"

Mukuro shook her head. "It will be more fun to watch you suffer knowing Yomi will be screwing your fox."

Hiei growled and would have lunged if Yusuke hadn't held him back. "One demon lord at a time Hiei. Let's finish with the bionic bitch first then we'll get Shuuichi back from Yomi."

Against his better judgment Hiei had learned to trust Yusuke over the years. He grunted at Yusuke before addressing Yomi. "Kurama belongs to me Yomi! I'll be coming for him the minute Mukuro's dead."

Yomi grinned. "I'll look forward to it Hiei. In the mean time I'll just take my fox."

When Yomi reached down and picked Shuuichi up Yusuke had to restrain Hiei again as he yelled at Yomi. "MY FOX!"

Shuuichi attempted to fight off the unusually tall, six eared, horned creature that carried him with ease. He froze when he heard Hiei in his head. _"Baby, it's alright. Yusuke wouldn't let you go with Yomi without a plan to get you back."_

He ceased his struggles when the voice he heard earlier made his head hurt again. _"You're insane! Yomi hates me!"_

Again he heard Hiei. _"Yoko! I can't explain right now, just help Shuuichi through this. I love you… both of you."_

Struggling to see Hiei over Yomi's shoulder Shuuichi gasped as Yusuke transformed. Right before his eyes his friend's hair grew long and tattoos appeared on his body. Almost faster than his green eyes could see Hiei and Yusuke killed the demons that had taken him hostage. "No one touches my fox and lives! Now it's your turn bitch!"

The last thing he saw before he fainted was Hiei and Yusuke attack Mukuro.

* * *

"_Come on kid, wake up! I can't help you with Yomi if I don't know what's going on."_ Shuuichi squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the voice and the pain in his head. 

Beside him he heard a chuckle. "That's it little one, wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes Shuuichi found himself laying against Yomi's chest. Jumping away Yomi steadied him when his head swam. "Relax little one, I won't hurt you."

Looking around Shuuichi saw they were in the woods. Yomi was sitting on the ground leaning against a large tree. _"Hey kid, find out where we are and see what else that old goat will tell you."_

Still groggy Shuuichi shook his head trying to clear it. "If you want to know where we are, you ask him!"

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Shuuichi, who are you talking to?"

The redhead gave a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temple. "The stupid voice in my head! I wish he'd shut up too, he's giving me a headache."

Laughing Yomi settled Shuuichi on the ground before him. "Shuuichi listen to me, I need to talk to that voice. Kurama, can you hear me old friend?"

Angry green eyes turned to Yomi. "I AM NOT KURAMA!"

Shuuichi froze at the words he heard in his head. _"Tell Yomi, yes I can hear him."_

Positive he'd lost his mind Shuuichi grudgingly spoke. "He can hear you."

Yomi knew he had their attention. "Both of you listen, I am not your enemy. Yusuke and I planned this after Hiei's return in the event Mukuro tried to harm Shuuichi. I'll let Yusuke explain it all later. Right now I need to get you to Yukina to have Shuuichi's wounds healed. He's lost too much blood for a human."

Shuuichi's voice trembled when he spoke. "Human? What are you people?"

Yomi gave him a gentle smile. "We're demons Shuuichi. I know this is a lot for you to comprehend right now but I assure you Hiei and Yusuke will explain everything to you both later."

Yomi stood and reached down to help Shuuichi up. So much had happened in the last few hours that Shuuichi only stared wide eyed when Yomi held out a hand and rift appeared in the woods they stood in. In the center of the rift Shuuichi could see the familiar trees and blue sky of home. "Yomi, what is that. The men that brought me here made one and when we went threw it we came here."

Yomi rested a hand on Shuuichi's shoulder. "It's a portal between the demon world and the human world. I can't go with you from here Shuuichi but if you go about a half mile between those trees you'll find Genkai's temple. Kuwabara and Yukina are waiting for you there."

Shuuichi hesitated. Even though Yomi proclaimed to be a demon he was almost afraid to go through the portal and be alone. Sensing his reluctance Yomi tried to reassure him. "You're not alone Shuuichi. The voice you hear is that of Yoko Kurama. He's confused right now because, like you, he's lost some of his memories. Work together and you'll be fine."

"_Shuuichi, tell Yomi I don't know what happened but I'm glad we're not enemies anymore." _

Shuuichi nodded and relayed the message to Yomi. "Me too old friend. When this is over I hope you'll both come see me so we can catch up."

Without waiting for Shuuichi to protest Yomi shoved him forward through the portal. He stumbled before righting himself. Turning back Shuuichi saw Yomi wave as the portal closed.

When the voice in his head spoke again it didn't hurt as much as before. _"Come on kid. I don't know who Kuwabara and Yukina are but it feels to me like we'd better get you there before you collapse."_

Shuuichi didn't answer, he just walked in the direction Yomi had told him.

* * *

Hiei staggered back avoiding Mukuro's attack as Yusuke pushed forward. With ease the demoness deflected his attack. They had spent the last hour attacking and retreating from the demon lord before moving back to regroup. 

Under his breath Hiei growled at his friend. "Damn it Detective! We have to find a way to weaken her for my dragon!"

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Yusuke smiled at the surprise on Hiei's face when Yomi entered the hall.

Mukuro screamed in frustration. "Yomi, you bastard! You're supposed to be torturing Hiei's whore!"

Calmly Yomi smiled at her. "I'm happy to report to Hiei that our little fox is safely back in the Ningenkai. He's probably arriving at the temple as we speak."

Hiei had tried to deny how worried he'd been for Shuuichi. He was relieved to hear he was safe. He surprised them all by turning to Yomi. "Thank you Yomi. Now let's make sure he stays safe."

Yomi grinned as their conversation continued telepathically. _"Alright Hiei, if Yusuke and I hit her simultaneously from both sides it should leave her vulnerable enough to shove your dragon up her ass."_

Hiei nodded. _"She'll have to think I'm out of the equation for her to take her focus off me. Give me a moment with her."_

Black smoke surrounded his katana as Hiei faced Mukuro. "Let's finish this so I can get back to my fox!"

Yusuke and Yomi watched as Hiei made a series of attacks. On the fourth one he faltered allowing Mukuro to hit him with a powerful blast. As he hit the ground, apparently unconscious, Yusuke and Yomi sprung into action.

Mukuro grinned at Yusuke's cry. "Hiei!"

As Yusuke and Yomi pelted Mukuro her attention left Hiei. Staggering to his feet, the dragon on Hiei's arm danced and smoked as it's master called it forth.

Mukuro was hit full on by Yusuke and Yomi's blasts when she became aware of Hiei's dragon baring down on her. They had just a moment to jump away before they heard her terrified scream as the dragon consumed her.

Hiei managed to remain on his feet until the dragon and Mukuro disappeared. He didn't hear Yusuke call his name again as he collapsed. "Hiei!"

* * *

At the edge of the woods Shuuichi leaned against a tree, relieved that the temple was finally in sight. Weak from his injuries he pushed off the tree and staggered for the temple. _"Shuuichi, is that one of your friends?"_

Seeing Kuwabara rushing towards him Shuuichi sighed in relief. "Kuwabara!"

Strong arms supported him just as he would have collapsed. Kuwabara took only a second to look for his other friends before scooping Shuuichi up in his arms. "I've got you Shuuichi. Don't worry, Yukina will have you good as new in no time."

Standing on the steps with Keiko, Yukina looked anxiously for the others before turning her attention to Shuuichi. "Let's get him inside Kazuma."

Before he knew it Shuuichi found himself lying on a bed with his wounds being cleaned. Catching her attention Yukina smiled at him. "These don't look too bad Shuuichi. If you'll trust me I'll have them healed in a few minutes."

Shuuichi stared into her red eyes a moment before speaking softly. "You're Hiei's sister, that means must be a de… demon too. That woman said that Hiei was a fire demon."

Yukina sighed. "Yes, Hiei is a fire demon like our father. I'm a Koorime, an ice apparition, like our mother. Shuuichi, I promise, you are in no danger with us. Please allow me to heal your wounds."

When Shuuichi looked at the others Kuwabara stepped forward. "Keiko and I are both human but we are married to demons. Yukina is going to heal your wounds now. If you fight her I will restrain you."

Yukina only hesitated a moment before doing as her husband said. Shuuichi's eyes grew wide as one by one he watched his wounds close up. Within minutes most were gone. A few of the worst wounds had a residual pink mark indicating where they had been.

At his frightened expression Yukina tried to reassure him. "Most demons can manipulate their demon energy and use it for other purposes. I have trained to use mine to heal. I'm sorry I didn't fully heal all of your wounds. I need to conserve my powers until I know if Hiei or Yusuke will need healing."

Shuuichi donned the shirt Keiko handed him. When he spoke his voice shook. "Yusuke's hair grew really long and tattoos appeared all over him. Hiei had a third e…eye and his dr… dragon was smoking and rearing it's head from his arm. They killed the creatures that grabbed me and Hiei said Mukuro was n… next."

Yukina turned worried eyes to Kuwabara and Keiko before looking back at Shuuichi. "We expected as much. Shuuichi, I know you must be shocked by every thing that's happened today but believe me when I say, Hiei will see to it that no one ever threatens you again. Now it may be a while before we hear from them. I want you to get some rest."

When she and the others would have left the room Shuuichi called her back. "Yukina… thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome Shuuichi. Call if you need anything."

Being back with the people he had learned to consider his friends made him forget about the voice in his head. He jumped when he heard him speak. _"Shuuichi, you've been pretty brave for a human. I'm not sure how but you were in the presence of four of the most powerful demons I've ever felt. So, how did you end up with that cute fire demon for your lover?"_

Shuuichi spoke softly so he wouldn't attract the attention of his friends. "I don't know. He approached me one daymistaking me forhis former lover. Later, we started seeing each other and fell in love."

"_I can understand him saying he loved you but he said he loved us both. Why would he say that? I don't even know him."_

Closing his eyes Shuuichi decided to try just thinking his responses to see if he could be heard. _"Yomi said your name was Yoko Kurama. Hiei's dead lover's name was… Kurama."_

"_I know I've had a lot of lovers but I don't remember having a fire demon lover or one named Hiei. Yomi said we were both missing some memories. I'm guessing our lives crossed some time before today. Shuuichi, how old are you?"_

The pain from his wounds was gone and as he relaxed Shuuichi's headache was beginning to fade. _"I'm twenty six. I have partial memory loss going back as long as I can remember until about two years ago."_

"_The last thing I remember before waking up in your head today was being shot by a hunter. I'd be willing to bet my memory loss consists of the last twenty six years. It may also have something to do with my demon energy being bound too."_

Though he was tired Shuuichi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. _"Mukuro called me a Youko… and everyone kept referring to me as a fox. Is that what you are?"_

"_Yes, I'm a fox spirit known as a Youko. I'd be willing to bet it was me that bitch called a whore, not you Shuuichi."_

Shuuichi smiled at the irritation in the Youko's voice. _"Can I call you Yoko? It would be too weird calling you Kurama."_

"_Yoko's fine. Shuuichi, that picture in Hiei's room, you realize it was a picture of you now don't you? I'm confused though. You said Hiei's lover was dead. You don't feel dead to me."_

Shuuichi nodded as he tried to figure things out._ "Hiei said he and Kurama had a fight and broke up three years ago. My mother died just over two years ago and I think Kurama's mother died about that same time. He said Kurama got depressed and slashed his wrists not long after that. They told me I had an accident two years ago. That's where I supposedly got these."_

Shuuichi looked at the scars on his wrists before he continued. _"The handwriting on that picture was mine. It was signed '_**Your fox, Kurama**'_. Apparently I used to know I was you."_

There was a pause before Yoko spoke again. _"Shuuichi, you might want to know, I can feel Yusuke's energy approaching."_

Shuuichi jumped from the bed. His heart pounding because Yoko didn't mention Hiei. Rushing from the room he had to grab the door frame for support when he saw Kuwabara run out and take what appeared to be an unconscious Hiei from Yusuke.

Jealous, he watched Keiko rush into Yusuke's arms. Fear gripped his heart as he got a closer look at Hiei. The cuts and burns across his body were much worse than the ones Shuuichi had treated when they had first met.

Without realizing it he followed to where Kuwabara laid Hiei on the bed he had just vacated. Kneeling at Hiei's side he reached out but pulled back without touching him. "Hiei?"

Black lashes fluttered over red eyes as Hiei struggled to focus on Shuuichi. "Hi Baby. Are you okay?"

Confused after everything that had happened that day Shuuichi couldn't prevent himself from flinching back when Hiei reached out to him. "Shuuichi?"

Yukina turned from where she was cleaning Hiei's wounds. With a hand on his shoulder she whispered in his ear. "I need you to reassure him then tell him to sleep. He needs to regain his strength after using his dragon."

Shuuichi nodded before turning to Hiei. Tentatively he reached out to Hiei's outstretched hand. "I... I'm fine Hiei. Everything's fine now. Get some sleep… Koi. We'll talk later."

With Shuuichi's hand in his Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Hiei's hand went lax. Moving back Shuuichi watched as Kuwabara removed Hiei's burned, bloody clothes while Yukina worked on his wounds.

From a chair in the corner Yusuke watched Hiei anxiously as Keiko fussed over her husband. With one last lingering look at Hiei, Shuuichi backed out of the room unnoticed. Quietly he left the temple. As he made his way down the steps to the street he could hear Yoko in his head. _"What are you doing Shuuichi? Hiei's hurt, you should be with him."  
_

Shuuichi reached the street and looked around. Not far away was the bus stop where he had caught the bus only a few days before. With no bus in sight Shuuichi headed down the street. "I can't do this Yoko. I've been kidnapped by demons and taken to the demon world. My boyfriend was nearly killed trying to rescue me and as if that wasn't bad enough I find out that he, along with most of the people I thought were my friends, are demons."

Yoko sounded amused as he spoke. _"I hate to be the one to break it to you kid but with me inside you I think you're a demon too."_

Hearing the bus approaching Shuuichi turned to flag it down. "Shut up Yoko, I don't want to hear that right now."

Boarding the bus Shuuichi paid then took a seat near the back door. As the bus pulled away he couldn't resist turning to look toward the temple. There was a heavy feeling in his heart when he didn't see anyone coming after him. _"You don't want to do this Shuuichi. That's your lover back there! How can you just walk away from him?"_

Ignoring him, Shuuichi leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes as the bus pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so glad you've all liked this story. Thank you all so much for the great reviews. The next chapter will probably be the end. This one is a little bit shorter but I couldn't leave you with all the answers before the ending.

If you've been waiting for a little citrus, well pucker up. If you've read my other stories you know I don't put to much pulp in my lemonade but this one is a bit more tart than some of my others. I also added an extra flavor, so you'll have to let me know if you like the taste. I hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah, I think I wrote Yoko a bit too accepting and not as wicked as he might be without twenty odd years of Shuuichi and Shiori's influence. I didn't want this to go on too long because that conflict would have kept our lovers apart longer.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

After getting off the bus Shuuichi couldn't bring himself to go back to his empty apartment. After three nights sleeping in Hiei's arms he didn't think he could sleep alone in his bed tonight.

Standing outside the bookstore he wasn't sure how he was going to face Mr. Lee. On the door was a sign that said they would be closed for repairs. Peeking through the window he could see the devastation caused by the men who had kidnapped him.

Worried that Mr. Lee might have been seriously injured or even killed he hurried around to the back of the store and up the stairs to where the Lee's apartment was. Almost as soon as he knocked Mrs. Lee opened the door. He was surprised when she pulled him into her arms. "Oh Shuuichi! I'm so happy to see that you're all right. Please come in, my husband will be happy to see you. We've been so worried."

Stepping inside the apartment he was relieved to see Mr. Lee come out of the kitchen apparently unharmed. "Shuuichi, son are you alright?"

Shuuichi gave him a weak smile. "Yes Mr. Lee, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? Did they hurt you?"

Waving a hand Mr. Lee shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. Nothing my lovely wife's TLC couldn't cure."

Bowing deeply Shuuichi apologized. "I am so sorry for what happened. You shouldn't have been hurt because of me. I'll find a way to take care of the repairs to the store as well."

Taking his arm Mr. Lee made him stand and follow him to the sofa. Once they were seated he smiled at Shuuichi. "Don't worry about the store. With Kuwabara's help they declared it a gas explosion and I have insurance that will take care of everything. As for the rest, it's one of the dangers we face trying to escape our past."

When Shuuichi looked at him uncertainly Mr. Lee smiled. "Since your wounds appear to have all been healed I'm assuming you've seen Miss Yukina."

Startled, Shuuichi looked at him wide eyed. "You know about Yukina? What about the others? About… me?"

Mrs. Lee smiled. "I'll make some tea. It sounds like you have a few questions that need answering."

When she had gone into the kitchen Mr. Lee addressed Shuuichi. "Yes, we know about Yukina, Yusuke and Hiei being demons. My wife and I are also demons. With Master Genkai's help we came to live here in the Ningenkai over eight years ago."

Pausing, he gave Shuuichi a moment to absorb his words. "For a number of years now the caretakers at Genkai's temple have helped peaceful demons relocate to the Ningenkai. When Master Genkai died she left the temple, and the responsibility of helping demons like us, to her friends. Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko as well as… others have continued her legacy since her death."

Shuuichi nodded. "You mean me. Why don't I remember any of this? I've figured some of it out on my own. I've figured out that I am Hiei's dead lover Kurama. I just don't know how he could have died and yet I'm not dead. I also know I'm somehow connected some one named Yoko Kurama but I'm not sure how. Can you explain any of that to me?"

Mrs. Lee came back with the tea. She and her husband shared a look. When she smiled Mr. Lee nodded. "Yes, I can help you with that. After Kurama… you… tried to kill yourself you asked for your memories of demons to be erased. That included your memories of Hiei and all of your friends."

Shuuichi looked shocked. "Why would I do that?"

It was Mrs. Lee who answered him. "You took the breakup with Hiei very hard. That combined with your mother's death sent you into a deep depression."

Silently Shuuichi accepted the tea Mrs. Lee offered as her husband spoke. "As for Yoko Kurama, when he was killed twenty six years ago his soul traveled to the Ningenkai and entered Shiori's womb merging with the child she carried. When you had your memory erased, Yoko's was also erased and he was made dormant for the remainder of your human life."

"_Shuuichi, ask why my powers are bound."_

Shuuichi drew a deep breath. "When I was in the demon world I started hearing a voice in my head. The voice of Yoko Kurama. He wants to know why his powers are bound?"

Mr. Lee nodded. "So that's how you knew about him. For you to live a normal human life you couldn't have demon powers. When your human life ends the Youko will return to Makai with his powers restored but no memory of you or anything that has happened since his death. Shuuichi, may I ask about Yusuke and Hiei?"

Shuuichi gave a little smile. "They're fine. They are at the temple being tended by Yukina. You both seem to know so much about me, why is that?"

Mrs. Lee smiled at him. "Please don't be upset Shuuichi. After your memories were erased Yusuke took it upon himself to keep an eye on you even though you chose to erase him from your life. Since he couldn't watch you all the time he asked for our help."

Shuuichi nodded. "Thank you both for all you've done for me."

Mrs. Lee stood then. "Shuuichi, this has been a lot for you to absorb in one day. I'm going to fix you something to eat then you are going to stay here tonight. I refuse to allow you to be alone."

Even though he had learned they were demons he still felt safe with them. He was also grateful that he didn't have to go to his apartment right now. "Thank you Mrs. Lee."

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Lee. He's been through so much today I'm glad he's not alone." Yusuke spoke to Mr. Lee a moment longer before hanging up the phone.

All eyes were on him when he joined the others. "Shuuichi's fine. He went to the Lee's. Mrs. Lee is mothering him and they are keeping him tonight."

Yukina smiled. "We'll have to keep an eye on Hiei because he'll run off after Shuuichi the minute he wakes up."

Kuwabara stood. "I'll take the first watch, you get some sleep Urameshi."

* * *

Though Hiei usually woke slowly from his hibernating sleep after using the dragon, today that wasn't the case. Shooting straight up in the bed he called out. "Shuuichi!"

From a chair in the corner Yusuke laughed. "Good morning Hiei, or at least I think it's almost morning."

Annoyed Hiei growled. "Where's Shuuichi?"

Yusuke flipped on the light. "Relax Hiei, he's fine. He spent the night with Mr. and Mrs. Lee. He's pretty confused right now. I think we need to give him a little time to adjust."

On the table by the bed Hiei spotted the clean clothes his sister must have left him and reached for them. "I'll be patient Detective but I won't leave him alone."

Nodding Yusuke rose and went to the door. "Alright Hiei. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to join Keiko in bed and get some sleep."

Yusuke hadn't even crawled in bed with Keiko before Hiei flitted out of the temple.

* * *

Startled awake Shuuichi sighed. His dreams that night had been much more vivid than before. This time however he knew who and what most of the creatures were. _"Damn you have some interesting dreams Shuuichi. How long have you been dreaming about demons?"_

Not wanting to wake the Lee's Shuuichi answered with his mind. _"Since right after I met Hiei. I recognized Yusuke, Yomi and Mukuro this time. I'm also guessing that the silver fox was you but who are the others? The two men with the long black hair appear a lot in my dreams. I like the handsome one with the pretty black wings but the one with the mask creeps me out."_

The Youko laughed. _"I don't know about the creepy one but he sure was hot, I wish I'd met him before."_

Shuuichi's brow creased when Yoko's voice changed suddenly. _"As for the other one, his name was Kuronue and he was my lover."_

Gently Shuuichi prodded him to continue. _"You mentioned having many lovers but this one sounds special."_

There was silence for a moment before Yoko spoke again. _"He was special. I loved him. I've never loved anyone before or since Kuro. We were best friends, partners and lovers for many years. You probably don't know this but I am known as Makai's greatest thief. One day we were on a heist and… he was killed."_

Shuuichi squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Yoko's pain as if it were his own. _"Yoko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

It was weird but Shuuichi could tell the Youko was smirking. _"It's alright Shuuichi, it was nice seeing him in your dream. Now maybe you can understand why I was upset yesterday when you walked out on Hiei. I can feel how much you love him. Having lost the only man I have ever loved I don't understand how you could leave the man you love when he was wounded. I would give anything to hold Kuro in my arms one more time."_

Shuuichi rose and began dressing. "You're right, I shouldn't have left him but I'm so confused by everything that's happened, I don't know what to do."

He felt Yoko smile. _"I think the decision's been made for you. Hiei's been outside for a couple of hours now."_

At Yoko's words Shuuichi's heart began racing. As politely as he could he thanked the Lee's and left. Once outside he headed in the direction of his apartment but didn't see Hiei. _"Yoko, where is he?"_

"_Following you in the trees."_

Walking to his apartment he quickly let himself in and went straight to his bedroom window. Pulling it open he leaned out and called. "Hiei! Please come inside."

Stepping back he waited. A moment later saw Hiei land in the tree. After a brief hesitation the fire demon hopped through the window. Hiei didn't say anything but watched Shuuichi anxiously.

Suddenly nervous Shuuichi motioned to the other room. "I haven't had breakfast yet, would you like some?"

Nodding, Hiei followed the redhead to the kitchen. As usual Hiei hopped up on the kitchen counter to watch Shuuichi cook.

Shyly, Shuuichi's green eyes kept traveling to his companion. "Hiei, you are alright aren't you? I was so frightened when they brought you in. I don't really understand what happened. You have a third eye Hiei, that's not natural. Then there's the dragon on your arm, I saw it move."

Hiei watched him carefully as he explained. "I'm fine, Yukina healed all my wounds. No, the jagan eye is not natural, I had it surgically implanted to make me stronger so I could protect my sister. As to the dragon, it isn't just a tattoo Shuuichi but a very powerful creature from the depths of the spirit world. It took many years to become it's master and I use it now to protect the one's I love."

Nervously Shuuichi nodded. "What happened to Mukuro?"

Hiei waited for Shuuichi to meet his gaze before answering. "She's dead, as will be anyone who threatens you, ever."

Though Shuuichi was unsure what to think of the things Hiei told him that wasn't the case with Yoko. In his head the Youko almost purred. _"Mmm, I just love a powerful demon. Not only is he really hot but it's really sexy how protective he is."_

Curious, Hiei watched Shuuichi's expressions change and smiled. Kurama had often looked like that when he and the Youko spoke. Not sure that he'd be welcome Hiei didn't enter Shuuichi's mind.

"_Shuuichi, what the hell are you doing cooking when that cute little demon is right there. Why haven't you jumped him yet?"_

When Shuuichi blushed Hiei smiled. Obviously the perverted Youko was teasing the redhead. _"Fine, if that's the way you want it then let me talk to him. His jagan eye must give him the ability to speak telepathically. He did say he loved me after all. I think I should find out what he means by that."_

Shuuichi stiffened, jealous of what the Youko's words implied. For the second time that day he felt Yoko smirk. With a sigh he relented. "Hiei, Yoko wants to talk to you."

Hiei waited until Shuuichi turned to look at him. "I won't enter your mind without your permission Shuuichi."

Slowly Shuuichi nodded, noticing the headband was back in it's usual place on Hiei's forehead. "It's alright, I get the feeling there's still a lot we both need to know."

Shuuichi was glad he'd finished with the eggs he was making because hearing Hiei speak in just his mind was a bit unnerving. _"Hello Fox, I've missed you."_

As Shuuichi put the eggs on plates he heard Yoko respond. _"Hn, it would be nice if I… we… could remember you too. Shuuichi and I have figured out quite a bit and Mr. Lee filled in a few blanks but there are still some gaps. Can you tell us about our past and your relationship with us before our memory was erased?"_

As they ate Hiei told them about how they and his fight with Shuuichi fifteen years ago. He also told them about their brief alliance as thieves when they stole the Reikai artifacts and their later association on probation as Reikai Tantei with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Thinking it would upset Shuuichi he left out the part about using one of the artifacts to save Shiori all those years ago.

When they finished eating and had cleaned up they moved to sit on the sofa. Hiei hid his disappointment when Shuuichi didn't sit beside him but sat stiffly on the other end of the sofa. Continuing, Hiei told them about fighting in the dark tournament and later in the Makai tournament.

Through most of this Shuuichi had said very little but now he had a question. "Hiei, in the dreams I told you about I still don't know who the dark haired man with the mask was. Do you know him?"

After making sure that Yoko could still hear him if he spoke he nodded grimly. "His name was Karasu. He was one of your opponents in the dark tournament. Even after fighting him in both your Youko and human forms he almost killed you. Thankfully, in the end it was him that died."

Yoko must have sensed something in Hiei's voice. _"That's when your relationship with us changed isn't it?"_

Hiei waited until Shuuichi's eyes met his. "Yes, after almost losing each other we finally admitted our feelings and became lovers. At first with Shuuichi and later, when you could transform at will, with Yoko as well. I meant it when I said I loved you both. To me you are the same, you are both my Kurama."

Yoko felt Hiei withdraw from Shuuichi's mind as he walked to the window and looked out. _"Damn it Shuuichi! Can't you feel how much this is hurting him? I know you love him! Go to him!"_

Shuuichi closed his eyes blocking out Hiei's image. _"What about you? This concerns us both now."_

There was silence for a moment before Yoko spoke softly. _"I've had my love, it's your turn."_

Looking out the window Hiei tried to regain control of his emotions. He had come so far in winning Shuuichi's affections and now there was a chance he could lose both him and Yoko again.

He didn't realize Shuuichi had moved until he felt soft hands slip around his waste. Hiei stood frozen as he felt the arms around him tighten and Shuuichi press against his back, his face nuzzling into his neck. He shivered at the warm breath that caressed the back of his neck as Shuuichi whispered. "I love you Hiei."

Turning, Hiei gathered Shuuichi into his arms and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. For the first time since waking in Hiei's arms yesterday Shuuichi felt the safety and love he had grown to crave. In that moment he knew nothing else mattered so long as he never lost that feeling. So long as he never lost Hiei again.

Neither was aware of the emotions running through the Youko. Yoko hadn't realized that he would share Shuuichi's feelings. It was as if Hiei were holding him. He had felt what Shuuichi was feeling before but this was more intense. This was the same love and security he had felt being in Kuronue's embrace.

Allowing the feeling to wash over him it was a moment before the Youko heard the voice that invaded his thoughts. _"I love you Kurama. All of you."_

When Shuuichi heard Hiei's words whispered in his mind he held him tighter. He knew the words were addressed to Yoko and was surprised to feel what they meant to him. He wasn't sure how but he knew they were drawing Yoko into their embrace and neither of them resisted it.

Shuuichi almost giggled at the next words he heard. _"Shuuichi, if you don't take that sexy demon to bed you're a fool."_

In their mind they both heard Hiei growl. _"He doesn't have a choice anymore. I intend to claim what is mine."_

Shuuichi yelped when he was scooped up in Hiei's arms and carried to the bedroom. Once there Hiei set him on his feet and with Shuuichi's help began removing their clothes. The lips that had been on his now traveled to the sensitive spots on Shuuichi's neck and he moaned.

As more of the redhead's flesh was bared Hiei's lips found other sensitive places to kiss and nibble. When Hiei's teeth grazed his nipple and a warm hand stroked his arousal Shuuichi threw his head back and moaned loudly. Hiei growled when Yoko groaned. _"Damn, he's good."_

Easing the redhead back on the bed Hiei grinned at what he was about to do knowing first hand how much the Youko loved having it done to him. Sliding down the withering body beneath him Hiei settled between Shuuichi's legs.

Blushing madly Shuuichi tried to cover himself when he realized what Hiei was about to do. Pinning his hands by his side Hiei grinned at the treat before him. "Don't ever hide from me Baby, you're beautiful. I just want to love you Sweetheart."

When Hiei took Shuuichi in his mouth both human and Youko cried out. After a moment Hiei no longer needed to hold Shuuichi's hands as they were now clutching the sheets. Hiei was rewarded with loud moans coming from his lover as he pleasured him.

When Hiei bent Shuuichi's knees and began touching him more intimately the redhead stiffened. Sensing his unease Yoko purred. _"Relax little one. Hiei's just making sure you're ready for him to love you. He won't hurt you."_

Doing as he was told Shuuichi began to relax only a moment later to cry out when the strange new touches became almost too pleasurable to bare. "Hiei, please!"

Sensing that the redhead had had enough Hiei released him and moved up to cover his body with his own. As gently as he could Hiei claimed Shuuichi's body. After a moment instinct took over and Shuuichi's body let Hiei know he wanted more.

Moving together Hiei loved hearing both Shuuichi and Yoko's moans of pleasure. Using his mind Hiei did his best to draw the Youko into their lovemaking. _"Inari, you are a wicked little demon aren't you?"_

Without neglecting Shuuichi's needs Hiei continued to torment the Youko's senses.

Shuuichi felt wicked knowing that he and Hiei weren't alone as they made love. He was shocked to realize his own pleasure was intensified when the Youko's moans filled his mind.

Shuuichi felt their pleasure rising and Hiei increased it by reached between their bodies to stroke his aching need making him cry out in pleasure. When Hiei nuzzled his neck he tossed his head aside giving his lover better access.

Drowning in the pleasure Hiei gave him Shuuichi didn't have the ability to question Yoko's cry. _"Hiei?"_

Shuuichi was too far gone now to comprehend as Hiei growled in his mind. _"Now you are both mine, always!"_

Shuuichi cried out in pleasure and pain as Hiei sank his fangs into his neck. He didn't understand why but his pleasure seemed to intensify even as he felt a moment's fear. Once again the Youko's voice was there to soothe him. _"It's alright Shuuichi. Hiei's a demon claiming his mate. Just love him little one."_

Wrapping his legs around Hiei, Shuuichi held Hiei's head tighter against his neck. A moment later the room as well as Shuuichi's mind was filled with their cries as they found their release.

Riding the waves of their pleasure to the end they took a moment to catch their breath before Hiei pulled back to look at his lover.

With their minds still linked Hiei felt their pain just before both Shuuichi and Yoko screamed in pain then he watched in horror as Shuuichi lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 THE END

Okay everyone, this is the end. I can't say it enough times, you guys are the greatest. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Keep feeding my review addiction and I'll keep writing. If you like H&K fics there are a bunch more in my profile.

I know Kurama's been a bit weak in this but he's human and he's been depressed. I'm trying to come up with another story that makes him the dominant partner next time. I usually write Hiei as dominant but next time he's going to show his vulnerable side. I wonder what you'll think of Yoko's reaction to Hiei's return.

Thanks again to **Dragonflyr** for the great companion songfic to this. I hope she doesn't mind that I used some of her words in this chapter.

There may be a delay in posting my next story because I need to send my laptop in for a new keyboard and they tell me it will be gone for two weeks. I've been trying to prepare myself for the separation but so far my husband hasn't been able to pry it from my fingers.

PS: I can't believe I made myself cry writing this. You'll have to let me know if I made anyone else cry or if I'm just an old softy.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**REMEMBERING LOVE**

**Chapter 8 - THE END**

"Shuuichi?" Hiei looked down as he cried out to the unconscious redhead beneath him.

"Baby, wake up!" When he didn't move Hiei moved off of his lover to gather him in his arms.

"_Yoko, talk to me!"_ Hiei held him tighter as he called to Shuuichi's mind.

Suddenly, Hiei noticed a change in the redhead. He was emitting a faint demon energy. "Kurama?"

Holding Kurama against him Hiei raised his own demon energy feeding it to his lover. "Fox, can you hear me?"

Hiei heard a small groan and saw long lashes begin to flutter over big green eyes. "Come on Kurama, open your eyes Fox."

Kurama blinked several times as he tried to get his bearings. A frown crossed his brow as he his mind registered who held him. His voice broke uncertainly when he spoke. "H… Hiei, is th… that really y… you?"

Giving him a little smile Hiei nodded. "Yeah Fox, it's really me. Are you okay?"

Kurama's breathing was accelerating. "I… I don't know. Pl… please release me."

Reluctantly Hiei allowed Kurama to sit up on his own. Even in his current state of confusion Kurama understood the significance of their being naked in his bed. Clutching the sheet against him Kurama scooted away from Hiei before pulling his knees up to his chest in a protective gesture.

Sensing Kurama's distress Hiei slowly rose from the bed and slipped on his pants. He then picked up Kurama's pants and laid them on the bed. "It's alright Kurama. Put your pants on and we'll talk."

Hiei couldn't help but notice Kurama's hand was shaking as he picked up the pants. When the redhead stood and swayed Hiei was at his side. "Relax Fox, let me help you."

Not allowing Kurama to refuse him, Hiei helped Kurama with his pants before making him sit back on the bed. "You need to rest Kurama, your ki is very low and it's making you weak right now. Do you remember what happened?"

Once Kurama was back on the bed he pulled away from Hiei again, surprised at the hurt he saw in the fire demon's eyes. He knew he had to get control of himself or he was going to hyperventilate and pass out. Looking away from Hiei he nodded. "I remember, but it's all jumbled and confused right now and it's giving me a head ache."

As much as he wanted to Hiei didn't touch Kurama. "Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere."

At the genuine concern he heard in Hiei's voice Kurama did as he was told and tried to clear his head. "That's it Sweetheart, relax."

When he heard the alien endearment coming from the usually unemotional fire demon Kurama's eyes popped open. "Sweetheart? Hiei, what the hell's going on. The last time we spoke you hated me."

The pain he heard in Kurama's words broke Hiei's resolve and he climbed on the bed and drew the redhead into his arms. When Kurama tried to struggle Hiei scolded him. "Kurama, stop it. I'm not going to let you go. I made that mistake once but never again. Damn it Fox, how could you think I hated you? Even while we were fighting I told you I loved you."

Kurama's struggles ceased but he lay stiffly in Hiei's arms panting. "You left me Hiei. You told me that if I didn't go home with you that you never wanted to see me again."

Hiei's arms tightened. "And you told me that if I left not to bother coming back because I wouldn't be welcome here anymore."

There was silence for a moment before Hiei continued. "We both said a lot of things that day that we didn't mean Kurama. We were hurting and we needed to hurt back. I swear I didn't mean any of it accept that I love you."

By now Kurama was trembling uncontrollably and his breathing was ragged. Slowly Hiei felt Kurama's arms creep around him. After a moment Kurama was clutching him so tightly Hiei could feel fingernails dig into his back but he didn't care, he had Kurama in his arms again.

When Hiei moved further onto the bed to make them more comfortable Kurama whimpered and held him even tighter. "Shhh. It's alright Kurama, I'm not letting you go ever again."

Held tightly against Hiei's chest Kurama tucked his face into the fire demon's neck. Hiei moved one hand into Kurama's red hair to stroke the special places he knew would soothe his fox. They lay like that for a long time before Kurama finally began to calm.

After a while Hiei broke the silence. "Kurama, I waited every day for you to come to me, but you never did. Gods Kurama, why didn't you come? Why didn't you let me help you?"

This time the pain was in Hiei's voice. When Kurama responded his voice was barely over a whisper. "I did come Hiei. I was devastated by our breakup but when my mother di… died… I needed you so much. I went to Alaric but Mukuro said you refused to see me. She said that I was too late, that she was your l… lover and you didn't want me anymore."

Hiei stiffened as Kurama continued. "I don't know how I made it back that day. Once I got here I don't know what happened but I lost control. When Yusuke found me my apartment was a jungle of my most vicious plants and they were all attacking me."

The hand in Kurama's hair tightened, pulling the redhead to look at him when Hiei spoke. "Mukuro lied! I didn't know you were there and I've never touched that bitch accept in battle. I swear the only lover I've ever had is you Kurama."

The hand in his hair caressed his head as Hiei pulled him closer. Kurama's eyes widened momentarily before drifting shut as Hiei claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama could feel Hiei pouring all his love into that kiss. He sighed as he was enveloped protectively in Hiei's ki.

Hiei was rewarded with Kurama's mews and moans of pleasure. Suddenly Kurama's eyes popped open and he pulled back. Startled green eyes met red as Kurama touched the mark on his neck. "Hiei?"

Smiling Hiei leaned in to nibble and lick the fresh mark. "You're mine Kurama and I'll never let you go again. I love you Sweetheart."

Kurama shivered at the possessive sound in his lover's voice as well as the endearment. "Sweetheart? Hiei, what's happened to you?"

Peeking up from Kurama's neck Hiei blushed and gave him a little grin. "I've been dating a human since I came back, it must have made me soft."

Kurama laughed. "Oh Hiei, I feel like this is all a dream that I never want to wake up from."

Hiei frowned. "Oh no, you've been sleeping long enough Fox. This time you're staying right here with me."

As they kissed and cuddled a little longer Hiei felt Kurama's spirit energy rise and begin to stabilize. After a while Hiei pulled back. "Kurama, I need to ask you something if you're strong enough. Can I spend a little time with my Youko?"

Sitting up and scooting a little away Kurama looked reluctant. The Youko in his head had been eerily silent. "Are you sure Hiei? Yoko's had a rough time with our separation too."

Crawling over to Kurama, Hiei gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm sure Kurama. I need to fix things with both my foxes."

Kurama nodded before transforming. A moment later the beautiful silver Youko's golden eyes regarded Hiei. "I missed you Fox."

Hiei hardly had the words out before Kurama backhanded him across the room. Hiei had barely hit the wall and slid to the floor before the Youko pinned him down. Hiei found himself on his back with Kurama straddling his hips and his hands trapped beside his head. "Hello Hiei."

Hiei's heart was pounding but he didn't struggle as he watched vines grow from one of the plants in Kurama's room. When the vines wrapped themselves around Hiei's wrists holding him in place Kurama sat back and rubbed his behind on Hiei's growing arousal. "You always did like it a little rough didn't you Fire-Baby?"

When Kurama's claws raked down Hiei's chest leaving a trail of angry red marks they both moaned. "I'll love you no matter what Kurama. Just hurry up because I need you."

When Hiei bucked his hips rubbing himself against Kurama the Youko growled. "You're not in a position to be giving orders little one."

Hiei smirked. "That mark on your neck says I am."

Kurama's golden eyes widened as he reached up to finger the spot that reflected where Hiei had marked Shuuichi. He didn't flinch when the Youko growled. "We'll just see about that lover."

Hiei clenched his jaw shut so he wouldn't make a sound as Kurama practically ripped his pants away. He knew what the Youko was about to do but he refused to say a word in protest. Stepping back Kurama did a sensual striptease, running his hands along his own aroused flesh intentionally exciting his lover without ever touching him.

When Kurama pulled Hiei's legs apart, hooking an arm under one of his knees to get a better position, the fire demon gritted his teeth and took several deep breaths in an attempt to relax. It was with great effort that Hiei didn't flinch when the Youko gave onelong thrust and sheathed himself in Hiei's body.

Neither moved as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. After a few moments Hiei purred up to his lover. "I love you Kurama."

For a brief second a look of uncertainty crossed the golden eyes before they closed. When they opened again Kurama claimed Hiei's mouth in a passionate kiss and began the ancient dance of lovers.

Hiei's moans of pleasure joined his cries of love as Kurama make love to him. At some point the vines slid away and Hiei wrapped himself securely around the Youko. After what felt like an eternity both lovers approached their climax gasping and moaning. Just as Hiei cried out his release Kurama sank his fangs into his neck and waves of pleasure crashed over them both.

It was several minutes before Kurama had the strength to move off of Hiei, pulling the fire demon with him intoa tight embrace. Licking gently at the mark on Hiei's neck Kurama growled. "I love you Hiei. Now you can never leave me again."

Hiei grinned and nipped the cute Youko ear that was just within reach. When Kurama yelped and looked up at him Hiei gave him a quick kiss. "I love you Kurama and not even death will separate us again."

Finally content the two cuddled together and slept peacefully on the floor.

* * *

Two hours passed before Kurama was woken by Hiei's lips and hands exploring his body. With a vulpine grin the Youko willing surrendered to his mates lovemaking. 

They spent hours making love then shared a very gratifying shower before Kurama changed back to his human form. Hiei spent the rest of the afternoon coaxing moans and cries of pleasure from his redheaded mate as they made love.

It was now early evening and the lovers had showered, dressed and were cuddled together on the sofa. Hiei sat with his back against the arm with Kurama stretched out along him tucked against the back of the sofa. They had been talking for over an hour, each trying to understand how they could have strayed so far apart.

Hiei held Kurama's wrist, his thumb gently caressing the scars there. "When I saw these and later Yusuke told me that not only had you hurt yourself but that you had erased me from your life I felt like all meaning had been sucked out of my life. I didn't exist to you any more except as a stranger. Everything we had, the love and the pain, all of it was gone."

Kurama remained silent as Hiei spoke of his feelings. "At first I thought that I had become so unimportant to you that you threw me away like everyone else."

Kurama gasped. "Hiei, no!"

Hiei kissed Kurama to calm him. "Then I realized that it was the exact opposite. I had become too important. That you did it because it hurt too much to hold on to something you thought you couldn't have. That by leaving I drove you to do things you never would have allowed anyone else to do."

Heart swelling with emotions Kurama asked the question that had been on his mind since his memory returned. "Hiei, why did you stay? You always hated that I was human and yet you stayed with me. You loved me as a human."

Hiei's arms tightened. "I have always loved you Kurama. Human or Youko didn't matter so long as you loved me... and I know you loved me. If I was lonely, hurt, stubborn even angry you always gave me kindness, warmth and love. You deserved to be loved the same way you loved me. Even if you never remembered me or if you did and hated me it doesn't matter, I will be with you always and I will love you always."

Kurama was close to tears. "I'm sorry I was so weak Hiei. I loved you and needed you so much I just couldn't go on without you."

Hiei drew Kurama into a loving kiss. A few moments later they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Yusuke calling out. "Open up you guys, we know you're in there!"

Kurama smiled as Hiei growled back. "Go away Detective!"

There was rattling against the door before it opened to reveal Yusuke with Kuwabara and Koenma behind him. "It's a good thing I have the spare key since you're too lazy to let us in. You two really should try to contain your demon energy better when you have sex. Every lowlife demon in the area either ran for cover or made Kuwabara and I chase after them with all the youki flying around here."

When Kurama blushed Yusuke smiled at him. "Welcome back Kurama."

Giving him a genuine smile Kurama inclined his head. "Thank you Yusuke. I want to thank all of you for watching out for me and not leaving me. You're good friends."

Kuwabara grinned. "After all we've been through together we're more than friends Kurama, we're family."

Green eyes turned to Koenma. Before he could ask the godling spoke up. "I know I promised to make your memory loss permanent but I just couldn't do it. It was just your human emotions that weakened you to that point and I knew Hiei would come back eventually. I just needed to buy some time. With how much you loved each other I couldn't make it permanent and so I leftHiei a loophole. If he loved you enough then you would be together again."

Hiei grunted. "Sex is a pretty flimsy loophole Koenma. What if that's all I wanted? Kurama would have been hurt again!"

Koenma smiled. "That was only half of it Hiei. You had to mark him and claim him for his memories to return. If you marked him then he would have to know you were a demon. Why block memories of his lover and demons if he knows about them both anyway."

Hiei still didn't look happy. "Your timing was still lousy. His head split with pain and he passed out just when he was supposed to be feeling pleasure."

Kurama grinned and blushed. "Um, Hiei? The pain didn't come until after the pleasure Koi. Believe me, I didn't miss a thing."

Pacified, Hiei allowed Kurama to steal a kiss. When their eyes clouded and their lips lingered Yusuke laughed. "I think that's our cue to leave. We just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you two. Congratulations."

Hiei and Kurama paid little attention as their friends left, locking the door behind them. Before long clothes scattered the floor. When Kurama would have slid beneath Hiei strong hands stopped him. Green eyes looked questioningly into red as Hiei positioned Kurama above him. "I've been loving you all afternoon. I want to feel you loving me this time Sweetheart."

Kurama shivered at Hiei's sexy words. "I love this new side of you Koibito. The sweet endearments and a little vulnerability, it's so sexy. I'd say your time with me as a real human was time well spent."

Kurama rewarded Hiei by sliding down his body to pleasure him with his mouth until he screamed before settling between his legs to make love to his mate.

* * *

Hiei and Yusuke sat in the grass watching Kurama and Kuwabara spar. A month had passed since Kurama's memories had returned and Hiei insisted he begin to train. They watched amused as Kurama's plants played with Kuwabara as they fought. 

When genuine laughter escaped Kurama's red lips Yusuke smiled. "He looks good."

Hiei nodded. "Hn."

Never taking his eyes from the fight Yusuke asked. "Now, how is he really?"

Hiei sighed. "Better, a lot better. He didn't release me for almost a week. For the next week he had to be close enough to touch me. Yoko's been stronger but neither will let me out of their sight yet."

He didn't know Yusuke could sense Kurama's spirit energy constantly reaching out to touch Hiei's. Kurama still needed reassurance that his mate was near and wouldn't leave.

Yusuke grinned. "So, how did the Youko take all of this?"

Hiei smirked as he fingered the mark on his neck. "Like a demon. He flexed his muscles a little and let me know he wouldn't tolerate being left alone ever again."

With a laugh Yusuke shook his head. "I'd bet that's not all he flexed. He's legondary for his lovemaking, come on Hiei, you can kiss and tell me."

"Hn." Again Yusuke laughed.

Both grinned as Kuwabara cried uncle after being pinned to the ground by one of Kurama's sinister plants. Yusuke's heart swelled at the beautiful smile the redhead gave Hiei at his victory. "It'll take time Hiei but he will be alright. When are you returning to Makai?"

Hiei shrugged. "Not for a while. Kurama's not strong enough yet. Yomi keeps me informed on things at Alaric. He put one of my best generals in charge until my return. I just hope I don't have to kill him to reclaim my territory."

Yusuke nodded. "Sounds like things are going to be just fine."

When Yusuke would have risen to challenge the redhead Hiei stopped him. "No Detective. This match is mine."

When Yusuke saw the obvious relief in Kurama's eyes that his mate was his next opponent he knew Hiei was right. Kurama needed Hiei right now. Settling back in the grass he called out to Kuwabara, laughing. "Come on you big wuss. Hiei and Kurama are going to show you how it's really done."

Kuwabara pulled himself up to crawl over by Yusuke and collapse in the grass beside him. "Bite me Urameshi. You fight that fox and let's see if you come out on top."

Watching Hiei and Kurama half spar, half seduce each other Yusuke laughed. "The look in Kurama's eye says he's hoping Hiei will come out on top, if you know what I mean."

Sure enough in less than five minutes they sparred their way into the woods and away from prying eyes for a private session. The only thing Yusuke and Kuwabara could still see was Kurama's shirt dangling from a bush.

Yusuke had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his friend. Kuwabara quickly stood and headed for the temple. "Oh no, there is no way I'm letting you talk me into following them. First off I don't want to know who's on top and second Hiei would feed us to his dragon for even thinking about watching."

Yusuke followed Kuwabara into the temple. "Come on Kuwa it'd be fun to peek at them having sex. We'd have blackmail material to use for years."

Rounding the corner into the kitchen Yusuke was brought up short by Yukina and Keiko both glaring at him. Kuwabara was behind them laughing. Yusuke might not be the brightest bulb in the box but he wasn't stupid, he new when to run.

* * *

A month later Hiei walked hand in hand with his fox. Kurama held a beautiful bouquet of roses the same blood red as his hair. Reaching their destination Kurama gave Hiei a gentle kiss before kneeling. 

Kurama placed the roses in the vase attached to Shiori's grave marker. Feeding his ki into the flowers, sharp thorns pierce the base of the vase and the roses took root in the ground beneath. To the human eye they would simply appear to be a vase full of roses but Kurama knew the ground beneath would feed them and keep them beautiful for many years to come.

"I miss you Mother. I love you so much. I am so proud to have been your son. I'm going away but I'll come back to visit you. Goodbye Mother."

When Kurama stood Hiei could see the unshed tears in his eyes and slipped his arm around his mate. He gave Kurama a kiss before looking down at the grave marker. "I promise to love and protect your son, always. Goodbye Shiori."

Kurama drew a deep breath and smiled lovingly at his mate. "Let's go home Hiei."

Arms around each other the demons left the human world behind forever.

THE END


End file.
